A 7 Year Reunion
by QualityQuantity
Summary: "He loved me, but he didn't stay. He left me, but he didn't forget. How much I wish, that Nick had forgotten about me" 7 years have passed, for a lone Arctic fox to raise her son alone. The son she had with Nick, the son he never knew about. The young Fox kit is now curious for his father, and his mother struggles to keep his curiosity sated. Now, what happens when old lovers meet?
1. Prologue-The Beginning

**PROLOGUE-** _ **Seven Years Ago**_ **  
Downtown, Zootopia**

I sat there waiting, streams of tears were running down my cheeks. I was hoping that he would come back, that he would hug me, and that he would tell me that he loved me. But instead, I was left alone.

As the room slowly darkened, Coldness crept alongside its friend darkness and spread itself across the room. The pain of loneliness and heartbreak was agonising.

An argument about Nick's hustling ways had quickly led to shouting, and an abrupt end to our relationship. The moment Nick walked out that door, I felt my heart being ripped from my chest, leaving an empty shell behind, devoid of happiness and hope.

How long has it been, since he left? An hour? A minute? I couldn't tell, all I knew, was that I was still sitting there, waiting. The shock of him leaving, had brought thoughts into my mind, ugly horrible thoughts, filling the emptiness he left. _'He won't come back for you. He doesn't even care'_

' _You're nothing to him, just a vixen he would play around with until you stopped being interesting'_

 _'Face it, he's just going find another vixen, and leave you alone'_

"No, not alone," I whispered to myself, as I wiped away the tears. I looked at the still growing little bump on my belly and rubbed my paw against it. It had been a week since I found out about it, and today was going to be the day, the day I would tell Nick the news.

' _I should have told him sooner, then maybe, maybe he would have stayed. But would he? No, even if he did, it wouldn't have been for me.'_ I shook my head, trying to clear my head from these thoughts.

"At least I still have you. You won't leave me, will you?"

I felt a small kick as if agreeing with me. "We don't need him. We have each other, right?" I felt another kick in agreement.

Tears began to stream down my face again. I looked through the apartment window at the dark blue night sky. "Why?" I asked the sky, hoping that someone would answer. "Why?"

 **Present Day- Zootopia- One year after the Night Howler Case**

I carefully walked out of the kitchen, holding a vanilla cake in both paws. Seven years had passed since Nathan entered my life, and each day with my son filled that hole in my heart, the hole that Nick tore. But still, I couldn't deny the fact that somewhere inside I still missed that red oaf. Nick had brought so much into my life that without him everything felt incomplete. It was like something wasn't right, like I had missed a step on the road to happiness.

Every day, Nathan reminded me of Nick. His bright red fur in contrast to my white coat, his occasional slyness when trying to get out of trouble. The only outward difference was his eyes. They were a deep sapphire blue, which he had inherited from me. His friendliness toward others… well, that was a little harder to nail down, but it did make him lovable.

Seeing him sitting with his group of friends lightened my heart. Most mammals still looked down their nose at foxes, but the world accepted us more than it used to. I sensed my mind drifting back on the familiar road to memories of the harsh society my brother Paul and I had grown up in. ' _No'_ I thought, shaking the depressing thought aside. ' _That's the past. Leave it.'_

"Who wants cake?" I called out.

"I do! I do!" squealed Nathan and his friends in their adorable, excited little voices.

I placed the cake on the table, lighting the seven candles for my son's seventh birthday. "Happy Birthday Nathan! Make a wish," I said.

He took a moment to think of what he wanted. When he made it, it came out in a low whisper – but I heard it, and it sent a strange, sick feeling through me.

"I wish that Dad was here" he whispered, he then blew out all the candles.

While Nathan and his friends were busy talking, playing and eating cake, I signalled my brother into the cramped kitchen,

"I'm going to assume that you heard it too?" he asked when we were alone.

I nodded slowly, the look of panic stapled on my face. Worried thoughts began to occupy my head. _'What am I going to do?'_ I felt my body starting to curl up and tense. My tail wrapped itself around my legs. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and pretend that I never heard a thing.

I suddenly felt two paws grabbing my shoulders in a firm grip, which brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Look, Sis, take a deep breath and calm down, okay?" instructed Paul.

I took a breath and concentrated; I felt my chest rise and fall, and the air flowing through my lungs. My unsteady nerves came back under control.

"Better?" he asked.

I calmly nodded my head again as I felt him lift his paws from my shoulders. "Look, Sis, I, uh…" he mumbled, as he stared at the floor, fidgeting with his paws.

I took a serious look at him, studying his body language. His ears were lowered back, along with his tail; a sign of submission and fear.

He took a deep breath before continuing, looking up from the floor, staring at me with a look of uncertainty. "Look, I won't lie to you. But, I've been thinking that maybe… maybe it's for the best to tell Nick about Nathan."

I looked at him, shocked at what he'd just said. I felt my blood starting to boil, my muscles tighten, and my eyes burn. "How could my own brother think of something so unthinkable?!" I shrieked, feeling more betrayed than I had been, since the day Nick walked out. "You can't tell him!"

Paul seemed taken aback by my sudden change in behaviour.

"Nathan and I are living our own separate lives," I continued. "The same with Nick. He moved on from seven years ago! We..."

"This isn't about seven years ago! This is about Nathan." My anger must have rubbed off on Paul, because his voice came out harshly through bared teeth. He stopped and took a moment to draw breath, trying to calm himself from that rash outburst.

"Okay, I understand that it's a lot to ask, but his curiosity for Nick will only grow. I'm not asking you to instantly break the news to Nick, just…" he paused, before removing his glasses to rub his forehead. "The choice is yours, Sis. Follow your heart." With that he walked back towards to living room.

After the party, everyone had said their goodbyes and left, with the exception of Paul, Nathan and myself. The day was nearing an end, with the sun fading and city life beginning to die down. Neighbouring apartments began to flick on their lights, adding to the sea of blue and yellow in the darkness of the night.

We lived in the hub of the city, Downtown. It had benefits like being closer to shops, the park, the school, the hospital, and even the police department. But now, being close to the police meant being close to Nick.

' _What am I going to do?'_ I thought to myself. _'I can't tell Nick and I can't ignore Nathan. What am I going to_ _do_ _?'_

After some thinking, I noticed Nathan looking at me anxiously. He didn't say anything, but his big eyes asked, _'Mom?'_

I sighed. He couldn't live his entire life without at least knowing where he came from. I headed for my room, beckoning him after me. "Nathan, sweetie, come here. I have something to show you."

As Nathan took a seat on the end of the bed, I rummaged through my bedside table, shifting scraps of paper everywhere. I was trying to find my scrapbook, obviously one of memories not so cherished as they used to be.

"Mom, what are you looking for?" he asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Hush dear. Now, where is it?" I muttered.

A small worn-out blue book caught my eye. "There," I whispered. I called it a scrapbook, though it was really more of a purse-sized one, with each page just big enough for one photograph. Flipping through the familiar worn pages, I searched past memories of my childhood and teenage years for a particular picture that I had tucked away years ago. Part of me wondered if I might have thrown it away, and my stomach tightened at the idea until I had turned that crucial page. "Here it is!" I exclaimed out loud in relief.

Putting the book aside, I grabbed the picture and sat next to Nathan.

Looking at the picture of… of _our_ visit to Wild Times, I recognised the neatly written words _'Nick and Me'_. It was there Nick told me he loved me more than anything in the world. For a moment I smiled as I thought back to that day, along with the _'magical'_ night which followed. It was that night which caused seven weeks of doctor visits, frequent vomiting… and finally the wonderful, crazy kit next to me on the bed.

Then my stomach twisted. Nick had disappeared before I even told him; before the doctor or anything else. His promise of love, and everything that came with it… it was all a lie.

I held the picture away from Nathan for a moment, despite his craning to see it. Was it the right choice? to expose him to the mammal who never knew of his existence? The fox who hustled his own friends for a living? I closed my eyes and thought hard on the decision, hearing Paul's words repeat in my head. _'The choice is yours'_ and he was right, the choice was mine to make.

I showed Nathan the picture. "Here's a picture, of… of me and your father," I revealed, fearful at the future repercussions that my decision would cause. Nathan's eyes gleamed and his ears perked up as he scanned the picture with almost cheerful interest.

"Nick and Me," he stated, as he read the words out loud. Then he stared at me with a face filled with curiosity and awe. "Dad's name is Nick?"

I smiled at Nathan. "Well, his actual name is Nicholas, but he prefers Nick for short. Now, I know how you've always wondered what your Father looked like, and so I thought I'd show you." I handed him the picture on an impulse, suddenly afraid to hold onto it. "You...you can keep it." Nathan had the look of excitement on his face. This was the first time that he'd gotten anything relating to his father. Everything that had anything to do with Nick I kept carefully hidden; hidden and away from him until today.

Nathan was in full concentration, inspecting and analysing every detail in the photo. "He's Red, like me," he declared, stating the obvious.

I laughed at his little observation and began to pat his little head. A moment of silence passed. "Why doesn't Dad ever come home?" he looked at me with his eyes, those gleaming blue eyes full of trust and innocence. I couldn't possibly tell him the truth, it would break his little heart.

"Well Nathan, your father…" I struggled to find the words. "Your father…" I gave myself a moment to think on what to say before continuing.

"Your father is a very busy mammal, his job keeps him very busy so he doesn't have any time off." Nathan just sat there thinking, it was as if he was contemplating whether my words held any truth.

I was actually a bit dumbfounded at what I just said. In my heart I felt that I had betrayed the trust between a mother and her kit. I had actually _lied_ to him, and now I felt uncomfortable and broken; torn apart between guilt for the lie and responsibility as a mother to protect him, to protect him from the truth.

Nathan's eyes suddenly lit up, with his ears perked upwards with eagerness and his bushy red tail wagging in excitement. I had seen that look before. It was the look of trouble.

"Where does Dad work?" he chirped.

" _Work?_ _Where does Nick work?_ I thought to myself, I thought back to a year prior.

 **Flashback- One year ago. Six Months after the Night Howler case.**

"Nathan sweetie, stay close to mommy," I told Nathan as he gripped my paw. We walked towards the station exit as crowds of various mammals made their journey to and from Zootopia. I held onto him, anxious about getting separated in the mass.

We stopped and stood outside the station, basking in the warm sunlight that shined upon the city while the familiar hum of city life greeted us.

"It's great to be back, isn't it Paul?" I asked my brother. We had left the city earlier due to the increasing prejudice and savage animals around. For weeks it hadn't been safe to be around prey or predators.

"Paul?" I asked, unsure as to why he didn't answer. I turned around, only to see him dragging our luggage towards us. He stopped next to us, scratching his neck. "Remind me again, why _I_ have to carry all the luggage?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Because I have to look after Nathan," I teased him as I lifted Nathan up, hugging him tightly.

"Mom," protested Nathan, but he was giggling.

"Right... that," stated Paul, mumbling to himself while looking around Savannah Central.

I focused my attention on Nathan. "Alright sweetie, we're back home. Where should we go to celebrate?" I asked.

He answered without hesitation. "The ice cream shop!" he yelped in an excited tone, with his tail wagging in eagerness.

I laughed at my son's excitement. "Alright, ice cream it is," I chuckled, hugging him tighter.

"Uh, Sis," I heard Paul beckon as he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hmm? What?" I replied in confusion as I turned to stare at what Paul was looking at. He pointed towards a bunny and a fox, of all mammals, in police uniforms.

Upon staring at the fox, my heart stopped for a second. It was Nick. After six years of separation, there he was, smiling his usual sly foxy smile.

"From hustler to a cop; what a way to go," Paul whispered into my ear.

Instead of replying, I was struggling to breathe. It was as if I had forgotten how to do it. Panic began to set in as I remembered that Nathan was with me. ' _If Nick finds out about Nathan… ohh. What if he wants to_ take _him away?_ _What if Nathan sees him?' He'll start asking questions, and then I'll be in trouble'_

"Mom?" asked Nathan in a concerned tone.

Instead of answering, I held him tightly in my arms, moving quickly away from Nick. _'He can't find out, he can't know'_

 **Flashback End**

I was a bit hesitant to answer. From what Paul told me, Nick had become the first fox cop in Zootopia. Still, the guilt of one lie was so fresh that I couldn't do it again.  
"Well, Nick's a Police officer, so I guess he works at the Zootopia Police Department." I turn my head, looking over at my bedside alarm clock. With a start, I realised it was already past his bedtime. ' _Perfect.'_

"Oh, it's getting late. Time for bed now!" I said quickly.

"But Mom!" he pleaded.

"No buts," I insisted, hoping to fend off more questions. "Bed, now."

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE-4/10/2018**_

 _ **Please leave a Review  
A many great thanks to **_Omnitrix 12 _ **For helping me refine this Prologue, thanks to him/her, I've gained new insights towards writing.  
So you should check out his/her works, I personally recommend '**_No Stone Unturned 01: Something Stinks' _**A great read for those wanting a good Mystery and Adventure for the old noggin.**_ _ **  
Refinement for other chapters is coming along 'soon' be on the lookout for a whole new experience in Chapter 1- Something Unexpected**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Following Day**

In the City of Zootopia; the Day started like any other. The city quickly filled with bustling movement, taxi cabs drove around looking for that extra fare, stockbrokers and office workers rushed to meet their deadlines. The day would begin as normal for Nicole and Nathan, however fate had other ideas.

"Nathan sweetie! Get up, it's time for school!" I yelled.

"Coming mom" was his reply.

I thought about last night; it felt like a dream, telling Nathan about Nick, reminiscing about the past. _"Oh Nick, if only you came back that night, then maybe, I won't be afraid to show you our son"_ I whispered to myself. Oh well, no use in dwelling in the past, I got to focus; I have to take Nathan to school, go to work, buy groceries, pick up Nathan, prepare dinner, so much to do!, it's no wonder why my own mother ran out on us; after Dad died. I suppose that's expected when you live with a family of Foxes, they gain your trust then throw you away after they're done with you.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts, lunch, I have to prepare Nathan's lunch. I ran towards the Kitchen, expecting a sink full of dirty dishes from last night's party, only to find the whole place cleaned, along with a neatly packed lunch with a note on the top "what in the" I gasped out in disbelief, I quickly read the note.

 _'_ _Thought you needed a hand in cleaning,  
so I took the liberty to do the dishes and make a packed lunch for __Nathan_ _.  
Your brother –Paul  
PS. I took $50 from your purse as payment'_.

"That son of a" I started laughing at his note "I guess nothing really comes for free then" I thought to myself. I heard footsteps coming from behind, so I turned to face the source of the sound; it was Nathan.

"Morning Mom" yawned Nathan.

I smile at his tired state "Still sleepy?" I asked.

Nathan rubbed his eyes, obviously still tired, "I had a dream last night" chirped Nathan.

"Oh?" I wonder if he'll tell me his dream.

"I dreamt that Dad took us to the Beach"

I paused; again thoughts occupied my mind, _"he wants Nick, I'm probably not a good enough mother, is he going to leave me for Nick? , is Nick going to take Nathan away from me?"_ I knew that I was overreacting, but tears started to roll down my cheeks anyways.

Nathan was clearly surprised "Mom!" he yelled. He then quickly rushed towards me, hugging my leg "Please don't cry"

I knelt down to his height, hugging him tightly "Nathan, I want you to promise me to never leave me" I whimpered.

Nathan was confused, but he answered "I promise, I will never leave you".

Feeling reassurance, my crying slowly ceased, I let go of Nathan and stood up; wiping my face of tears. I slowly breathed in, feeling panic and anxiety leave my body as new air filled my lungs, I straightened myself out _"Okay"_ I sighed, I looked over to the Kitchen clock, _"Crap"_ I thought to myself. "Come on Nathan we've got to go" I blurted out, I grabbed Nathan's bag along with Nathan himself and rushed out the door, Nathan was going to be late for school; and I, was going to be late for my job.

We didn't have a car; we couldn't afford one, so we had to either take the bus or walk. I chose the latter since traffic was a problem in the city, after a quick and tiring walk, we arrived at the school. There I saw parents waving goodbyes to their children as they sent them to school, the carefree look they bore on their faces, to be honest I was a tad bit jealous of how easy their lives were, compared to mine anyways.

Being a single mother was hard enough as it is; but being a fox as well, that was an extra burden, I still remembered the faces I saw when I first sent Nathan to school; disgust, anger and hatred, Nathan ended up bullied and beaten; the teachers didn't even bat an eyelid, for who would care what happened to a fox?. The school never really did apologize to me or Nathan, heck we left before they even had the chance.

Now though, Nathan attends a more respectful school, one that didn't discriminate. I hugged Nathan once more, I was going to need it for the berating I was going to receive from my boss for being late "Alright sweetie, take care now" I whispered to Nathan.

"I will, mom" whispered Nathan.

I let go of Nathan, and off he went; disappearing into the crowd of children. After saying my goodbye to Nathan I ran, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Hopefully the whole day goes without a hitch because I really needed this job.

 **The Red Velvet Bar**

I arrived at the bar's doorstep, panting and gasping for air; from the school to the bar it's a long way away. I snuck around to the back, hoping that my boss wouldn't catch me being late; I opened the door quietly and tip toed inside, hoping that I slipped in unnoticed. Strangely enough no one was to be found inside, I fumbled around in the darkness trying to find the light switch, the hairs on my back started to rise, I felt someone behind me, someone big. Suddenly the lights clicked on.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" bellowed a familiar voice behind me, I turned myself around to face my boss; he was an elderly Lion, a lion with a temper, "You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago" growled the lion.

panicked I tried blurted out a reason "Sorry Sir, I was caught up in"

"ENOUGH! I don't care much for your excuses, it's bad enough that I had to hire a fox as the Barista. So I think it's quite fair to dock your pay, for today's slip up, how's that?"

I was stunned, working at this dump, he barely pays me enough to cover Nathan's school fees, if it hadn't been for Paul who chipped in now and then, I would've been evicted from our apartment long ago. But I couldn't complain, this was the only job within Downtown that'll accept me, no matter how horrible conditions here were, I just had to bare it. "It's fine sir" I replied.

"Good, make sure it doesn't happen again, and get to work" demanded the lion, I did as instructed and got changed, I wasn't really qualified to run a bar, but there's barely any customers during the day shift. I spend a majority of my work period wiping the counter, the glasses, and generally waiting for my shift to end.

Time passes and it's now 12 in the afternoon, still no customers, I was getting ready to call it in for the day, that was until I received a phone call, "hello?" I asked, I wondered who would be calling.

"Hi, I'm Carly from Zootopia Elementary School. Is this Nicole White, Nathan's mother?"

Why would the school be calling, my heart froze, the school would only call if Nathan got in trouble or something serious happened, "It's Nathan isn't it? What happened? Did he get in trouble? Is he alright?" The whole world seemed to slow down, I was waiting; waiting for an answer. Instead of an answer I was met with a question.

"I'm going to presume he's not with you?" questioned Carly.

At this point I was confused; why would Nathan be here, shouldn't he be at school? I decided not to dwell on it any longer, I needed answers "What happened?" I spoke slowly to hide the panic in my voice. The voice on the phone was reluctant to answer.

"Well Ms. White, I'm afraid your son, Nathan, is missing"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Red Velvet Bar**

The phone fell from my grasp; falling onto the carpet below, missing, the word repeated itself in my mind; over and over again. I stood there shocked and afraid, _"how could this happen? How could he go missing?"_

I couldn't stay here any longer, I knew I had to go, I had to go find my son. I quickly picked up my phone, along with my purse; stuffing the phone into it, not bothering to change, I was about to leave, until I heard someone beckoning me.

"Where do you think you're going? Your shift's not over yet!" my boss declared, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

I turned around, "I'm sorry sir" I replied, "My son's gone missing, I have to go find him" I was hoping that he'd understand the importance of the situation I was in; and more importantly, that he'd let me go.

Instead he just looked at me, with an emotionless, blank stare. His reply was slow "You can go look for your son, after your shift has ended!"

I was baffled, utterly shocked as to how someone could be so devoid of sympathy or emotion. I took a step backwards; towards the door.

"If you leave now, consider yourself fired, Nicole" my boss threatened me.

I didn't care anymore, Nathan was more important. I can afford to lose the job, but I cannot afford to lose Nathan.

With that I pushed the door open; feeling a gust of fresh air, liberating me from the stench of alcohol. Once I was outside however, I realized that I had no clue as to where my little boy was.

 _"_ _Where could he be?"_ I thought to myself, I started thinking of all the places Nathan would go; _"now he wouldn't have gone home or to the park, where else could he have gone?"_ At this point I was quite irritated, irritated that I couldn't think of any possible location where Nathan could be, all this thinking wasn't getting me any closer to finding him.

 _"_ _Maybe, maybe someone saw where he went"_ , I was placing my hope on this gamble, but I really didn't have any other alternatives; so again I ran to the last known location of my son. The school.

 **Downtown, Surrounding Area of Zootopia Elementary School**

When you're amidst the city bustle, stopping in the middle of said bustle, is a bad idea. You're most likely to get your tail trampled on; or worse, get trampled on yourself. Yet that was what I was exactly doing, I was risking my own personal safety; trying to find any information on my son's whereabouts.

I tried asking around "Excuse me, have you seen a little Fox kit around here, about an hour ago?" but I was met with negative responses.

Endless replies of _"'Buzz off Fox' and 'go cheat someone else'"_ started to get on my nerves, asking around for information was no longer an option.

Flustered; I took a seat by the Bus stop, it was there where I started to get afraid, I realized that I may never find Nathan, losing a kit is a worse fear for a mother. I might never hear his laugh or voice again, or hear him complain about his homework, or even wake up to see him in his cute pajamas.

I might never see my son again, _"I'm the worst mother ever, I've lost them both, Nick and Nathan"._ My vision started to blur, as tears started to form in my eyes; I heard someone approach, I glanced upwards, only to see a blurred figure of a Tigress and a Wolf in police uniforms.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" asked the Tigress

I shook my head, tears dripping down my white cheeks "No, no I'm not alright, my son's missing," at this point I was desperate, I needed any and all help; I couldn't lose Nathan "Please help me, he's only 7 years old!" I begged.

The Tigress seemed surprised at my desperation, maybe she never encountered a desperate mother before? She looked back at her partner; who nodded, she grabbed her radio and started speaking.

"Clawhauser; this is Officer Fangmeyer, do you copy?"

I heard an answer coming from her radio set; but I was too far to hear properly.

"Has there been any reports on a Fox Kit being found?" she waited awhile before another answer was heard; she then showed a look of relief on her face, "Thanks Clawhauser"

She turned to face me, "My friend Clawhauser, says that a little Red Fox Kit just arrived at ZPD reception" she smiled

 _"_ _A Red Fox kit, that fitted Nathan's description, but it could be any other random Fox Kit",_ I thought to myself _"No, I have to stay positive, it probably is Nathan, no, it is Nathan. I have to get to him now"_

"Uh? Ma'am?" queried the Tigress

I looked at her, she bore a confused look upon her face. I realized I must have been caught up in my own thoughts again, "I need to get to the Police Department now, can you help me?" I asked.

Again she looked over to her partner; as if for approval, the Wolf gave her a thumbs up. "We can take the squad car, I'm sure the Chief won't mind us ending our patrol early" she offered.

"Thank You! Thank you, So much" I replied, I was glad that I didn't have to run to my destination again.

"It's nothing Ma'am, just doing my job" she confessed.

As we entered the Police Cruiser, millions of thoughts flooded into my head, _"If that is Nathan at the Station; why did he run away from school? Why was he there?"_

It then struck me, _"Nick, he went to find Nick, 7 years without a father, of course Nathan went to find him, that's why he was asking about where Nick worked, why did I tell him? I'm such an Idiot!"_ As I was busy in my thought, _t_ he police Cruiser started to move.

My thoughts also started to drift, but they were drifting towards Nick _"I wonder if Nick is still as handsome I remember? Wait, why am I thinking about him? He left me, he left me while I was still pregnant! Though I guess I couldn't blame him, he didn't know about Nathan, so that brings me to the question. Do I forgive him for leaving me 7 years ago?"_

 **Please leave a Review**

 **Author's Comments: If this Chapter seemed short, then I apologize; because it is shorter than the usual. But I promise this was required so I can put the 'good stuff' in Chapter 4, Chapter 4 will be coming out soon, so keep a lookout.**

 **P.S. There might be some confusion with the last Chapter on the Ms. White thing. To clarify, our protagonist; Nicole White, isn't married, White is her Family name; you know she being and Arctic Fox and all, anyway legally she is single; hence Ms. Not Mrs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zootopia Police Department: Narration**

Unlike a deserted Cemetery, Precinct One; is anything but a quiet place. There's always something happening; whether it's an arrest, a report or even a complaint, you can guarantee that something interesting would always occur within the Precinct doors.

Clawhauser was doing his usual job, sitting at reception to greet any visitors, file a complaint, process an arrest or just having lunch; in this case, it was the latter, in the form of donuts. Clawhauser was busy trying to break his record of most donuts he could eat within the lunch period until he was interrupted by a small voice.

"Excuse me" squeaked the anonymous voice.

Clawhauser leaned over his desk, being careful as to not drop his box of creamy, sprinkle covered, mouth-watering donuts, leaning over his desk, Clawhauser saw a tiny Red Fox Kit "O…M… Goodness, well aren't you the most adorable little thing"

The cheerful little Fox seemed to squirm in embarrassment, the little Fox started to speak "I was hoping that you could help me?"

"Well if it's simple enough I'm sure I can help you with whatever you need" Clawhauser then proceeded to reach over his desk; with his box of donuts in hand, offering the small Fox the contents of the donut box. The Fox was hesitant at first but ultimately gave in to the creamy treat.

The little Fox took a bite out of the strawberry glazed donut, instantly; his eyes opened wide with surprise. He had a look of happiness and was completely captivated, as he tasted the sugary delight.

"Good, isn't it?" asked Clawhauser, smiling as he saw someone else share his enjoyment and love of donuts.

The little Fox nodded his head, still munching on the sugary treat.

"I know right?! They've got to be the best donuts I've ever tasted! Much better than that stuff they serve down at Sahara Square, anyway, this one time…" Clawhauser started to ramble on about donuts, completely unaware as to if the little Fox was even listening.

The little Fox suddenly remembered the reason why he came here, he wanted to find his Father "Excuse me" the Fox repeated.

Clawhauser gasped, realizing that he'd completely ignored the little Fox "I'm so sorry! It's just that sometimes I get lost in my own gossips "the Dispatch microphone started flashing red "hold on a sec" stated Clawhauser.

"Clawhauser, this is Officer Fangmeyer, do you copy?"

"Oh hey! Fangmeyer, what do you need?"

"Has there been any reports on a Fox Kit being found?"

"Well there's none on record, I do however have an adorable little Red Fox here in the Station, you should come see him, he looks just like a tiny version of Nick, well minus the blue eyes"

"Thanks Clawhauser"

With that, the radio conversation ended, Clawhauser turned to face the small Fox "Anyway, what was it that you needed help on?" asked Clawhauser.

"Well, I'm looking for my Dad, he's a Red Fox like me and he works here as a Police Officer!" declared the little Fox.

Clawhauser replied with a confused tone "Well there's only one Fox that works here, and that's Nick, and from what I know, he doesn't have a Kit, heck he hasn't even gotten hitched yet!"

At this point, both; Clawhauser and the Fox was confused "Are you sure? Mom says that Dad's name is also Nick"

Now, this was where things really started getting confusing, a Fox kit arrives at the ZPD, claiming Parentage of one of Zootopia's finest.

The little Fox decided to try one last time, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a familiar looking picture "Look I have a picture of my Dad, he's the one on the left, and the one on the right is my mom" the little Fox handed Clawhauser the picture.

Clawhauser couldn't believe his eyes, here he was, holding a picture of Nick and another Fox, on closer inspection, it appears to be an Arctic Fox; one with Blue eyes. Clawhauser looked back at the Fox Kit, his eyes matched the Arctic Fox's, and yet he resembled Nick himself. Clawhauser had a sudden realization, this could in fact be Nick's son "O….M…"

"Hey, Spots! Still spoiling yourself with sweets?" interrupted an all too familiar voice, Clawhauser was still in shock from his discovery to notice the voice, the Fox Kit, however, peered around the desk to view the source of the new voice. There stood a Red Fox accompanied by a gray Bunny; both of the pair in Police Uniforms. The Little Fox Kit couldn't believe it, after 7 years he would finally meet his Father.

"Dad!" yelled the Fox Kit, who instantly ran towards Nick, hugging Nick's legs, burying his face into the Navy blue uniform.

 **Nick's Point Of View**

I looked at Judy who was just as surprised as I was. I peered down to see the ball of Red fluff snuggling himself into my hips "Uh, listen Kiddo, I think there's been a mistake" the little Fox stared at me, his Sapphire blue eyes gazing into mine, those eyes, they looked familiar, I've seen them before, long ago. "Listen Kid" for some reason the words felt reluctant to leave my mouth "I'm…not…your Da"

"Nathan!" my words were interrupted by a short yell from the Precinct entrance, I glanced up towards the distant familiar voice, an Arctic Vixen stood by the Precinct doors, followed by Officer Fangmeyer and Wolfard. The white Vixen raced towards me, or more specifically, towards the Kit that hugged my legs. She didn't even notice me, only if she did, she showed no sign of it.

"Mom!" yelled the Kit, the two ran into each other's embrace, in what could be described as a tender moment.

After a brief session of hugging, the Vixen finally spoke "I'm so glad you're alright! You had me worried sick!" again there it was, the all too familiar voice, I've heard it before but I just couldn't place my finger on it.

The Vixen gazed upwards, our eyes met, her Deep Sapphire blue eyes were the same as the Kit's, but more alluring, my heart started beating rapidly. Just who was this mysterious Vixen? _"Wait,"_ I thought to myself _"the White fur, the voice, the enticing blue eyes. It couldn't be!"_

"Nicole?" I asked. She seemed afraid that I called her name.

She quickly stood up, and turned around ushering to her son "Come on Nathan, it's time to go"

"But mom!" argued the little Fox.

"Now!" swiftly she started to walk towards to exit with her son in tow; it was as if she was purposely trying to avoid me. 7 years, I haven't seen her for 7 years, I wanted to catch up, get to know her again, and more importantly, to know who the Kit was.

"Wait" I shouted, I grabbed her paw, hoping to get her to stop. Instead, I was met with a scratch on the face, I instantly let go; screaming and writhing in pain, both paws clutching my left cheek, blood oozing from the wound. The entire Precinct fell quiet, mammals stared at our direction, even Clawhauser broke from his trance to view to the commotion.

"Nick!" cried Judy as she rushed towards my side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Judy" I replied, I glanced at Nicole; her fury quickly turned to shock, as she stared at her bloodied right paw.

Judy began to speak "Ma'am, I have no idea what relation you have with my Partner, but I'm placing you under arrest for assaulting a Police officer"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sure she scratched me, sure it hurts, but she didn't deserve to be arrested for it.

The Kit began to cower behind Nicole "Mom?" he started whimpering, his voice full of concern and fear.

"Shhhh, it's alright sweetie" Nicole replied to the kit.

Nicole looked at me, her blue eyes full of fear, she slowly continued walking with the little kit towards the exit. Both Fangmeyer and Wolfard stood there, shocked like everyone else. Judy, however, was about to give chase.

"Judy!" I cried "let her go" Judy stared back; confused, reluctant to let the Vixen who scratched her partner walk free.

"But!" Judy interjected "She"

"Let it go Carrots" I sighed, slowly, I removed my paw from my face, the bleeding had stopped. I looked around, Nicole and the Kit had already left, and the Precinct slowly returned to its busy form.

Judy walked towards me, she looked pissed "Alright Nick, who was she?"

Did I really want to answer her question? No, I did not. "Um well, Judy… she uh…"

"Hey Nick!" yelled Clawhauser.

Oh thank the Fox goddess, I thought to myself, saved by the bell. I looked over to Clawhauser.

"Chief wants to see you in his Office now"

Crap I thought to myself, I began my journey towards the Chief's office. It would seem; that I escaped Judy's questioning only to run into an interrogation from my superior, I wondered what Chief Buffalo Butt wanted, I tried thinking of the possibilities of why he wanted to see me.

However, the only thing that kept coming into mind was Nicole; seeing her again made me remember how beautiful she is, her soft white fur, her gleaming blue eyes, I smile at the memories we had together, _"She was the one, she was perfect. Yet, I left her, why did I leave her? Why?_ " I whispered to no one.

I snapped out of my thought, only to realize; that I had arrived at the Chief's office. "Well here goes nothing"

 **Please Leave a Review, Thanks for reading**

 **Author's Comments: Wow, this was a long one. Leaving readers on a cliffhanger, something quite dangerous if I'm not mistaken. On another note, I have a confession, sadly we're nearing the end of my** **thought out Plan** **for the story, no that doesn't mean that it'll end here, of course not. I couldn't do that to you guys, Nicole & Nathan; whose story has just started, no. It just means updates might take a tad bit longer, as I try to figure out what to put next, because soon; I'll be treading into unknown waters.**

 **Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, and Followers, it's nice to know that this story is of interest to people and not a total failure.**

 **Signed: QualityQuantity**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zootopia Police Department, Bogo's Office: Nick's Point of View**

"Well here goes nothing," I said to myself.

I knocked on the Chief's door, waiting for an answer.

"Come in" I did as told and walked into the Chief's Office, the room was illuminated by the two windows behind the Chief; giving the room a golden hue.

"You wanted to see me Chief?" I asked carefully; uncertain to the nature of this meeting.

"Yes Wilde, take a seat" he gestured towards the chair opposite to him. I clambered up onto the seat; clearly designed for larger mammals.

"Now Wilde, I would like to congratulate you on last week's Night Howler bust"

 _"_ _Thank goodness,"_ I thought to myself, so it's nothing serious.

"Now, you know as well as I, that since Bellwether, Night Howlers have started becoming more of a problem, now, it's our job to…"

The Chief's voice started to fade away; as I quickly lost interest, my thoughts started to shift towards Nicole again. I wondered what happened to her in the 7 years after our breakup _"she probably moved on"_ I thought to myself, the thought of her with someone else was unbearable.

My mind started circling around the Kit, he called her 'Mom', I smiled at the thought of the cute little guy. Maybe she has moved on, gotten married, and had a Kit, but something didn't quite add up, that Kit, he called me 'Dad' _"why would he see me as his father?"_ I wondered. As my thoughts circled around this little conundrum, I heard a muffled voice, calling my name.

"Wilde", the voice kept repeating my name; each call becoming clearer and clearer. The voice started to change in tone, becoming louder with each call. Then it came to me, I realized that I was still in the Chief's office which meant.

"WILDE!" Shouted Bogo. I jumped, as I heard the deafening roar of the Chief's voice. "Are you listening to me?"

"Y-yes Sir" I stuttered, trying to recover from the shock of being yelled at. Bogo stared at me, the look of annoyance plastered on his face.

"Now, about that little display in the lobby" I froze as he said those words, this was what I was afraid of, having to explain to my superior about my past. I still remember that the Chief is still in the dark about my past Hustling ways.

"Whatever happened in the Lobby, I don't care. But I can see that this is affecting the performance of one of my best officers, now I want you to take the next week off to sort it out, take Hopps with you if you need to, understood?"

"Yes sir" I answered, smiling. For once, I was glad for the Chief's lack of concern on personal matters, aside from that I also got one week of Rest and Relaxation. I hopped down from my seat, making my way towards the door _"one week off, hmmm, I wonder Finnick wants to hang out for a week,"_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, and Wilde" I stopped in my tracks. Waiting on what the Chief has to say. "See to it that Family business stays at home, and away from the Precinct. It's bad for discipline and publicity" I was confused, " _family business what did he mean by family business?"_ I thought to myself.

Making my exit from the Chief's office, I decided to scrounge up any information about that mysterious Kit. I had to be careful as to not bump into Judy; otherwise, she'll just pester me about Nicole, and I did not want Judy to know about my past relationship with Nicole.

I made my way towards the office _"The database should have plenty of information about the Kit"_ I thought, unfortunately, my desk was right next to Judy's, so I had to pray and hope that she wasn't there.

I peered into the office, the room was filled with an array of cubicles, each one purposed to aid officers in their field of work, I remembered one of the retiree inspectors gave some 'inspirational' words to the new recruits _"police work isn't all glamour and guns, there's an awful lot of filing involved"_ truth be told, he was one hundred percent right.

Once I was confident that the office was destitute of a certain gray Bunny, I casually walked towards my own private cubicle, passing by many familiar faces, some officers were busy with case files, reports, e-mails and even a game of Solitaire.

Eventually, I arrived at my own little booth, walls stickered with memos and posters, shelves lined with files and mementos. I got on my computer, quickly opening the ZPD Database, I entered my password and login "Now let's see" I whispered. I entered the name 'Nicole White' into the database, a couple of results appeared, each showing various different mammals, I scanned the page until I found the Nicole I knew. I clicked on her file,

 ** _Name:_** _Nicole White  
_ _ **Sex:**_ _F  
_ _ **Species:**_ _Arctic Fox  
_ _ **Date of Birth:**_ _15th April 1987  
_ _ **Criminal Offenses:**_ _None  
_ _ **Address:**_ _1840 Elm Drive *_ _ **Outdated**_ _  
_ _ **Relatives:**_ _Paul White_ _ **(Brother)**_ _  
Nathan White_ _ **(Son)**_

 _"_ _So the kit's name is Nathan,"_ I thought to myself, as I clicked on his file.

 ** _Name:_** _Nathan White  
_ _ **Sex:**_ _M  
_ _ **Species:**_ _Red Fox  
_ _ **Date of Birth:**_ _30th September 2010  
_ _ **Criminal Offenses:**_ _None  
_ _ **Address:**_ _NA  
_ _ **Relatives:**_ _Nicole White_ _ **(Mother)**_

 _"_ _That's strange, there's no record of the kit's father"_ I was too preoccupied with my thoughts, to notice a certain gray Bunny sneak up behind me.

"Hey Nick!" yelled Judy, upon hearing Judy's voice I panicked; I couldn't let her know that I was searching up Nicole on the database, I spun around on my office chair, blocking my monitor.

"Uh, hi Carrots" I replied calmly.

"How's the face?" asked Judy.

The scratch, she was asking about the scratch. To be honest, I had forgotten about it myself "its fine Carrots" I answered.

"What do you have there Nick?" asked Judy, trying to peer behind my back; a curious look on her face.

"Oh nothing interesting, just paperwork" I answered, hoping that she would lose interest.

After a few failed tries to peer behind my back, Judy replied with a simple "Uh huh," fortunately, she quit glancing at the Computer; instead she looked at me with sincerity "Listen Nick, about before,"

 _"_ _Oh boy,"_ I thought to myself _"here we go again"_

"I'm sorry if it felt like I was prying" confessed Judy, now this I didn't expect, Judy's usually so stubborn; I wonder what's gotten her to apologize?

"It's alright Fluff, it's my fault for not telling you more of my past" I replied truthfully, the blame was kind of on me. Judy seemed at ease, as soon as I said those words, she was back to her old self again.

"How about Coffee? I'm buying" offered Judy.

Free Coffee? How could I say no to that? "Sure Fluff" I replied, smiling at the thought of free food and drink.

With that we left the office, walking towards to exit, bound for a break at the Café, leaving the office felt like I was leaving all my worries as well, it was as if; the entire confrontation with Nicole and her son never happened like life was continuing as normal. I don't know why, but I can't help but feel guilty, maybe it's the guilt for pretending that the whole thing never happened? Or maybe it's the guilt of leaving Nicole; all those years ago.

My guilty conscience was interrupted by a beckoning.

"Hey Nick!" yelled Clawhauser, one paw in the air; gesturing us over.

At this point, it started to feel like Déjà vu. Judy and I; walking towards Clawhauser, everyone just the same as they were before; smiles plastered on their faces, carefree looks. _"Was meeting Nicole just a dream_?" I raised my paw; to touch my left cheek, wincing at the pain of the scratch _"Nope, definitely not a dream"_

Once we reached Clawhauser, I leaned on his desk; wondering what he called us over for? While Judy was left out of sight, "So what's up" I asked Clawhauser.

Clawhauser began looking around his desk, shifting papers in all directions; before finally producing a photo from the pile of complaint forms. "Here" Clawhauser handed me the photo, smiling "your kit left this behind" I took the photo,

 _"_ _Kit? What kit?"_ I thought to myself, I carefully examined the photo. I recognized the picture instantly and thought back to that night.

 **Flashback 7 years ago, Zootopia, Downtown Fair**

"Come on Nick, let's take a picture" begged Nicole, she said she wanted a keepsake; something to remember tonight by.

"Alright" I rolled my eyes, sometimes she was a bit childish, and I love her for it.

We entered the Photo booth; provided by the fair, she sat in the booth and signaled me over, squeezing into the tight booth, I took my seat next to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer; our faces squashed against each other.

"Smile!" I said as the camera flashed a few time, taking snapshots of me and Nicole. The booth began to produce the pictures we took, spitting out a few freshly printed photos. We looked over each one, a majority of the pictures were either blurred or printed out with smudges. Finally, we decided that only one was worth keeping.

After a brief walk, we eventually made our way to the crown jewel of the Downtown Fair, the Ferris wheel. An idea popped into mind.

"Hey, how about a ride on the Ferris?" I asked Nicole, only to realize that she was already one step ahead of me. Signaling me to follow her towards the Ferris wheel.

I looked over to Nicole, her face full of excitement as we got into a Ferris wheel cabin. I love everything about her, her smile, her eyes, her personality, everything. I decided that this was it, I'm going to tell her how I feel and how much she meant to me. Our cabin started its ascent, not many mammals rode the Ferris wheel; so it was just me and Nicole in this cabin. Our cabin started to near the top of the wheel, I looked over to Nicole; nervous as to how she'll react.

I lift my paw, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly "Hey Nicole, I uh, wanted to tell you uh something" she turned around, her beautiful blue eyes staring into my soul.

"Yes Nick?" she asked. Her eyes shimmering with trust and excitement.

"I uh… never mind" I quickly turned my head away in embarrassment, I mentally cursed myself for not being able to confess to her.

"Oh, okay" she replied, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Hey Nick" I turned my head around to face Nicole, only to find my lips touching hers, she pulled me in for a kiss, a deep and passionate kiss that told us how we truly felt about each other.

After a brief moment our lips separated, she leaned her head on my shoulder, as we watched the spectacular night lights of the city; twinkle like stars in the night sky.

"I love you Nicole" I whispered into her ear.

She kept her head on my shoulder, smiling as she heard those words, a moment of silence was given; before she confessed "I love you too Nick"

 **Flashback end**

That night on the Ferris wheel; is worth more than all the money I've ever hustled, and that is the truth. I thought about the night which followed, the night which started like any normal day; but ended with 2 love-struck Foxes in bed. I smiled at the distant memory, strangely enough; the following days afterward, Nicole did nothing but vomit, visit the doctors and eat more food than the usual. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, but instead assured me that it was fine, _"thinking back though; she had all the signs of a pregnant Vixen"_ I chuckle at the thought.

 _"_ _Wait a second… Pregnant"_ the words were like a slap in the face _"pregnant, she was… after we…"_ my mind started to stumble at the thought. That would explain everything that happened today, she was pregnant, that Kit at reception… that Kit…, I froze at the sudden realization, the photo falling from my grasp.

"Uh, Nick? You alright? You've been staring into space for quite a while" asked Judy.

I could only stand there, mixed feelings of confusion, joy, regret, and fear came into mind. "I have a son" I slowly replied, still in shock.

"What?" asked Judy, confusion as to what I had just said.

"I, Nicholas P. Wilde, have a son"

 **Please Leave a Review**

 **Author's Comments: Took me a while, but here it is, chapter 5; hope you guys like it. I have never written anything with a Romance theme to it, so forgive me if it's horrible, because this is my first time writing a romance. Hope you guys liked the flashback, a small glimpse into the relationship that was once shared by Nicole and Nick.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zootopia Downtown: Nicole's point of view**

My father once told me "Nicole, never let your emotions be the judge of your actions, else you'll come to regret them later" I never really did agree with him on that; as a Kit, I always wondered about the other emotions; like love and happiness. But now, now I know what he really meant.

I would never forget how scared Nathan was, the fear on his face made me realize how I failed as a mother; how I was the cause of his fear, how he was afraid of me. I realized that it must be scarring for a child; to see their parents fighting, something that can change how they view the world. Something that I'd hoped; that Nathan would never see.

Nathan and I walked back home; in silence, I glanced down at him, his usual cheerful self-was absent, instead, he looked sad, seeing him like that was distressing.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked, hoping to discover what troubled him. Instead of answering me; he just kept silent, he turned his attention towards something else; ignoring me. It pained my heart, to have him ignore me like that; and possibly hate me.

It was the first time he actually did this, and it was because of Nick; in the 7 years of Nathan's life, Nick was never there for him, he was never there for his birthday, his first Christmas, he was never there as a father. Yet Nathan looked up to him, he adored him.

We continued our walk in silence; our apartment home just a few streets away. I was worried at what Nathan was thinking in that little head of his, I didn't want to lose my precious little boy; I didn't want him to get hurt in any way. I peered around the street, hoping to find something to take both; Nathan and my mind off Nick, and there it was, Jumbeaux's Café; an Ice cream Parlor that had a reputation for refusing service to smaller mammals.

I prayed to the goddess' that the owner would be reasonable today, I bent down; towards Nathan "Hey, how about some Ice cream? Hmm? Mommy knows that you love Ice cream" Nathan was hesitant to accept my offer; I could just see him contemplating the thought of a delicious Ice cream or a Popsicle.

Eventually, he gave in to his sugary desires; with a simple nod, finally I was getting somewhere, I haven't gotten him to open up yet, but at least I have something to work on.

Upon arriving at the Parlor, I realized that our path was blocked by an Elephant sized wooden door. At first, I tried knocking; trying to grab the attentions of one of the patrons inside the parlor to open the door "Excuse me" I shouted, but my cries fell on deaf ears.

I tried pushing the door, putting all my weight and strength to try to shove it open. Nothing, it didn't even budge; I looked up and saw the door knob, the handle had to be turned; in order for the door to be opened. Yet it was far above from the ground, too far for a Vixen such as myself.

Frustrated I shouted, "How the heck am I supposed to open this?" I glanced over to Nathan; a smile grew on his face, _"what was he thinking?"_ I wondered.

We sat on a nearby bench, we decided to wait around the Parlor until the door would open, while waiting; we got a few stares from passersby; I suppose 2 Foxes waiting near an Ice cream parlor, was a tad bit suspicious; almost like a planned robbery was going to take place, I chuckled at the thought.

I looked at Nathan, he was busy twiddling his thumbs and looking around the street; deep in thought, I decided not to disturb him; instead, I decided to think about the things that happened today. _"Let's see, Nathan ran away from school, I got fired from my crappy job, Nathan met Nick at the Precinct, I met Nick again; after 7 years, I accidentally scratched Nick, Nathan and I left, and finally I decided to buy Nathan an Ice cream. Wow, thinking back; a lot has happened today"_

My thoughts were interrupted by a tug at my sleeve; it was Nathan "Mom" whispered Nathan.

"Yes dear, what is it?" I asked.

"Can, can I ask you a question?" asked Nathan, uncertainty in his voice.

"Sure, ask away" I replied, smiling because Nathan was no longer ignoring me.

Nathan was reluctant to ask; it was as if he was scared of my reaction to his question. Finally, he had decided, he looked up at me with those blue eyes of his "Why did you hit Dad?"

Now, this surprised me, I wasn't expecting to be asked about something; even I wasn't sure about. _"Why? Why did I hit Nick? Was it anger? Was it because he left me all those years ago? No, that wasn't it."_

I wasn't really sure myself, but I could only guess; that in my heart, I felt that It was fear, fear that Nick would try to take Nathan away from me, that he would get between me and my son.

The thought of my sweet adorable son; being taken from me was unbearable, Nathan is all I have left; he's the reason why I decided to live; instead of ending it that night, he's the reason why I'm living a happy life; instead of a sad lonely miserable one.

My thoughts again were interrupted by a tug at my sleeve, "Mom?" I realized I've been caught in my own thoughts again.

I looked down at Nathan, his blue eyes; still staring at me, waiting for an answer, I decided to give Nathan an honest answer "Well sweetie; to tell you the truth, I don't know myself"

"Oh!" replied Nathan, surprised at my answer. With a bit of thinking, Nathan replied "I think you should say sorry to Dad" I thought about what Nathan just said.

He was right, 7 years; I haven't seen Nick in 7 years, and the first thing I do after seeing him again; was hit him. _"Nathan was right, I should apologize to Nick the next time I see him"_ I sighed at the thought, _"the next time I see him; he'll only ask questions about Nathan, I wonder if by now he's connected the dots yet? If he's figured it all out?"_ I thought to myself.

I looked down at Nathan; smiling at my little baby boy "Alright, the next time I see him I'll say I'm sorry"

Nathan then smiled at me; and I smiled back, my little Nathan, he is the best thing that ever happened to me. Well aside from those long nights with Nick, _"heh, those long nights of cuddling on the couch"_ , I didn't care if Nick found out about him, I just wanted my baby boy to be happy.

I rubbed Nathan's head, feeling his soft Red fur run between my fingers, "Mom" spoke Nathan; in an annoyed tone. I ignored his pleas; and continued roughing up his fur, my ears perked up as I heard a bell being rung, turning around; I saw an Elephant open the door with a calf in tow, this was it; our chance to get some Ice cream.

I picked up Nathan and hopped off the bench, holding his paw; we slowly walking towards the door; there was still plenty of time before it closed, and that Elephant was still at the doorway, I turned my gaze to Nathan "Alright honey, it's time for some Ice cream, what do you want?" I asked Nathan as we continued our walk towards the Parlor. As I was busy talking to Nathan; I didn't notice that the Elephant had already left and that the door had already swung shut until it was too late. I unknowingly walked right into the door; slamming my face and body into the wooden structure.

I took a step back; wincing at the pain I just experienced, while Nathan was on the floor bursting with laughter _"Oh? Is that how it's going to be?"_ I thought to myself, as a smile grew on my own face. I slowly approached Nathan, he was too busy laughing to move; which made him defenseless " _Perfect,_ " I thought, I knelt down towards him and began tickling him; making burst out in laughter even louder.

"N-no, no, please stop" he begged, laughing as he tried to push my paws away. "Mom p-please" he cried; laughing as much as possible, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm not going to stop until you promise to never ignore mommy again" I joked.

"A-a-alright, I promise" he panted out; trying to breathe. I stopped instantly, worried that I might hurt him if I continued any further. Slowly he began to calm down, I looked around; we got a few odd stares, but I ignored them; what mattered now was that Nathan was happy again.

Nathan and I slowly stood up; brushing dust out of our clothes and fur, I held my paw out; signaling Nathan to grab it, we held paws as we continued our walk home. _"What an eventful day,"_ I thought to myself, I looked down at Nathan; he was back to his cheerful self, a smile on his face. "Sorry that we didn't get you any Ice cream sweetie"

"That's okay" replied Nathan.

I smiled as we continued our walk home _, "what a day"_ I thought to myself _"What a day indeed"_

 ** _Please Leave a Review, it gives Authors encouragement to continue their stories._**

 ** _Chapter Updates *Deadline: Every Australian Saturday._**

 ** _Author's Comments: Here's Chapter 6 guys, this chapter is mainly focused on Nicole's quality time with Nathan *if you hadn't noticed* As to why this chapter took longer than usual, well I kind of dug my own grave with trying to write Nick's reaction following to the revelation, that was really hard; so I decided to scrap that whole part and just put a Nicole POV chapter 6._**

 ** _If you ever wanted a crossover on Zootopia and the Fallout universe, just check out my friend 'Lone-Wonderer'. He's the guy that got me started on writing this story in the first place._**


	7. Chapter 7

_'_ _Life was like a box of Chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get'  
-Forrest Gump_

 **The Next Day: Zootopia Downtown, Nick's Apartment: Nick's Point of View**

I sat in my apartment, alone, thinking about the events that happened yesterday. It was all so sudden, I still couldn't believe it, and I won't believe it. _"How? How could I have a son?"_ I thought to myself.

As I begun thinking deeper into this 'philosophical' conundrum, the clearer it became; the timing for instance, within the 3 weeks after our little 'incident' Nicole had all the symptoms of pregnancy, _"But it could easily be someone else..."_ I hit myself for thinking like that, _"No! Nicole isn't that kind of Vixen"_ I took a deep breath to clear my thoughts.

"Okay," I told myself, _"Come on Nick, think, something doesn't add up. When I left her, she had roughly 5 weeks left; not too late for an abortion, so why did she keep him?"_ my thoughts were interrupted when my ears perked up, as I heard footsteps coming from the hallway, followed by a knock.

"Nick? Are you there? It's Judy, can you open the door?"

 _"_ _What is Judy doing here?"_ I thought to myself, I got up from the couch and headed towards the door, I stopped mid-way, face palming myself _"crap, I had completely forgotten about Judy yesterday"_ I sighed as the memories came back _"I remembered running off after finding out about Nathan, I left Judy at the Precinct"_ guilt started to flood into my mind, as I realized I left without even saying a goodbye, and the worse part; I forgot about the free coffee _"geez, thanks a lot, brain"_ I muttered to myself.

By now, I was hesitant to open the door, _"What should I do? She's probably mad at me about yesterday"_ I shudder at the thought of an angry bunny just beyond that door _"Maybe, maybe if I keep quiet, she'll just leave?"_ that was an idea; but it wasn't right, I already left Judy hanging at the Precinct, I can't avoid her forever.

"Nick! I know you're in there, open up"

I kept quiet, the beating of my heart quickly drowned out any background noise, the decision to let Judy in was a difficult one, it wasn't about letting Judy into my apartment, it was about letting Judy into my past. The question is, do I trust her enough?

"Nick, come on, you can't just hide from your problems" shouted Judy.

She was right, I needed to step up, I needed to take responsibility. I needed to be there for them, for Nicole and for my son; Nathan. _"Do it for them"_ I thought.

 _"_ _Maybe she can help, I've made too many mistakes in my life; leaving Nicole was one of them, maybe, maybe she can help me make things right"_

I walked closer towards the door, my paw reached towards the handle; my heart was in my mouth, this was it. I forced a smile on my face and opened the door "Hey Fluff, who said I was hiding?" I joked. "So what are you looking for Carrots?" I asked.

"Nick, I want to know what happened yesterday"

"Yesterday, uh, I uh" I tried thinking of an excuse "I had to go to the bathroom" I lied.

"Really? Because you ran in the opposite direction of the bathroom, in fact, you ran right out the Precinct" corrected Judy.

"I, uh, actually, uh" I mumbled.

"Nick, come clean, who is she? What happened yesterday?" demanded Judy.

"She's my ex!" I shouted.

Judy was reeling in from the shock, I took a deep breath and calmed myself before continuing.

"She was pregnant when I left her, that Kit yesterday; that was her Son, my Son"

"Sweet Cheese and Crackers. Are you sure?" questioned Judy.

"You saw him too, there's no denying it. Little guy looks just like me"

Judy's ears started to droop as she stared at the floor, she then spoke, in almost a soft whisper "Did you know?"

"No" I made it simple and clear, I turned to look elsewhere; trying to cool the rising tension between us.

Judy took a moment to take it all in, before confronting me about Nicole.

"I want to know everything about that Vixen" demanded, Judy.

"Everything?" I asked.

"Everything!" demanded Judy.

I sighed _"What I've gotten myself into? Too late to back out now"_ I thought, I took a deep breath before answering Judy, "Fine, I'll tell you everything" I gestured Judy towards the couch. "Where to begin?" I asked.

"How about, her name and how you two met?" suggested Judy.

"Right, well, first of, her name is Nicole, Nicole White. As to how we met"

 **7 years ago: Zootopia, Tundratown, Mr. Big's House**

I waited outside Mr. Big's study room, he wanted to see me for some reason " _Maybe he's got a job for me"_ I thought to myself. The silence outside the study room quickly grew eerie, as the only sound that could be heard, was the ticking of a nearby Grandfather clock. The waiting and silence quickly brought uneasy thoughts to mind _"What if I've offended him? What if he wants to have me iced!"_ Panicked, I quickly looked around; planning possible escape routes. My planning thoughts were interrupted when the door to the study eased open, a Polar bear in a black suit stepped out.

"Mr. Big will see you now"

As I walked past the Bear, and into the study, the door closed behind me; blocking my exit.

"Ahh, Nicky my boy, come closer"

I slowly approached Mr. Big in a humble manner.

"No need to be so polite boy, we're all family here" I began to relax a bit; but I was still a bit cautious, as Mr. Big can change when he talks about family, and when he talks about business.

"You look tired Nicky, maybe all that hustling has gone to your head" Mr. Big snapped his fingers, and one of the Polar bears handed me a white card with a golden stamp on it. "Take it my friend" I read the card 'Sly Angels Massage' "Koslov has a place that will make all your worries disappear. I'm sure you will love it" a smile grew on the old shrew's face.

 **Zootopia, Tundratown**

I stood outside the establishment, the sign read 'Sly Angels Massage' the same as the card. I was hesitant to enter _"what kind of place is this?"_ I thought to myself, however, I knew only two things, _"one, this is probably a Massage Salon, and two, I really could use a Massage"_ with that in mind I pushed the door open. The warm air inside the building clashed with the coldness of Tundratown, quickly changing the atmosphere; as I walked inside, the door closed behind me, I looked around. It was a simple white room, the receptionist desk was occupied by an elderly Arctic Wolf; who taking a nap.

I walked up towards the desk; and proceeded to ring the receptionist bell. The dinging of the bell was hypnotic as it quickly filled the silence of the room.

"What the dickens!" the old wolf woke from his slumber, he then quickly studied his surroundings before turning his attention towards me "Ah a customer, good" the old wolf glanced at a nearby clock "afternoon sir, what can I do for you?"

"I would like a massage please" I answered.

"Ah, your membership card then please"

"Membership card?" I asked, uncertain as to what he was talking about.

"Well this is a respected establishment, we don't let any bozo come in; else they'll be trouble for the girls, so if you don't have one, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave" answered the wolf; with a tone of hostility in his voice.

I reached into my pockets, and pulled out the card Mr. Big gave me earlier "Will this do?" I asked as I handed him the card.

The old wolf studied the white card, examining the golden stamp and the numbers printed on the other side, he then proceeded to type on his computer before scanning the card. He then handed me back the card "everything checks out" he then gave me a leather menu "what will it be sir?"

I studied the elaborately designed menu, various choices were listed. I decided to just go with a simple back rub "Standard back massage please" I answered.

A sly smile grew on the old wolf's face "Name, please" he asked.

"Wilde, Nicholas Wilde" I replied.

The wolf reached for the telephone and proceeded to dial a number "Hey Nikki, Jacob here. Job for ya" he then hung up, the old wolf then turned his attention towards me "please wait here sir"

Not long after he said that a beautiful white Vixen entered the reception; I was dumbfounded at how gorgeous she was. The old wolf then spoke "Ah Nikki, there you are. Please escort Mr. Wilde here to the standard", the Vixen nodded her head, she then turned towards me.

"Right this way Mr. Wilde" when she spoke my heart only pounded, even more, I only stood there as she waited "Mr. Wilde?" she asked in a confused tone.

I realized that I must have looked like an idiot, I quickly snapped out of my daze and followed her down the small hallway, we then entered a small room.

"Changing room's on the right sir" she gestured, I got into the changing room, still thinking of her; her white fur, her cute smile, her shimmering blue eyes.

 _"_ _Wait wait wait, am I in love? Come on, we only just met, let's not jump to conclusion okay?"_ I thought.

I exited the changing rooms; wrapped in a white towel, I looked at her and smiled, she blushed and smiled back, before looking away in embarrassment. I got on the massage table that was placed in the center of the room; lying on my stomach, she then started rubbing my back. The feeling was bliss, my heart pounded even harder as I felt her soft paws caressing my backside in a smooth gentle motion, and it was heavenly, soon afterward I fell asleep; when I woke up, she was gone.

 **Present Day: Zootopia Downtown, Nick's Apartment**

"I kept coming back, each and every week I worked up a little more courage to talk to her. It wasn't until after a while, that I asked her for her number, and from there we started dating" I revealed to Judy.

"Wow," Judy said in awe "What happened between you two?" asked Judy, concern in her voice.

"I, I don't want to talk about it" I confessed, I didn't want to talk about the day where I made the stupidest mistake in my life.

"Do you still love her?" asked Judy.

I took a moment to think about the question "Yes" I answered.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I don't know Fluff, I was hoping to maybe talk to her about the Kit, maybe mend things between us" I answered.

"Well why don't you?" asked Judy.

"I-I don't know where she lives" I confessed in a defeated tone.

"What?! So you're just going to give up?" protested Judy.

"No, I'm not giving up, I just"

"Just what?" interjected Judy.

I stayed silent, unsure as to how to answer. Silence passed as Judy tried to calm herself, I tried thinking of what to do, suddenly my phone started buzzing in my pocket, I picked it up; it was a text _'Hey Nick, got time for a drink?'_

 _-Finnick_

"Don't you know anyone who might know where she lives?" asked Judy.

A smile grew on my face as an idea popped into mind "yeah, I know someone who might"

 **Please Leave a Review**

 **Updates: Every Australian Saturday**

 **Author's Comments: A tab bit late on this Chapter but what the heck? On another notice, is this fandom dying? It's already been a year since the movie release so I'm late on this train but let me know. Because it'll be like I'm on a sinking ship and no one has told me that we're sinking. Anyway, thanks for the reads, follows and reviews, hope that you, my audience stay awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Downtown Zootopia: Nick's Point of View**

Judy and I stood outside my apartment, we were waiting for Finnick to come by, I texted him earlier to come meet up at my place, I didn't tell him why, but he'll understand when he gets here.

While waiting I thought about what I told Judy before, she asked me if I still loved Nicole, and the answer was yes, it would always be yes. I thought about the few exes I've had in the past, and how the heartache with them would fade away with a few drinks.

But Nicole, she was different, my love for her started 7 years ago and continued even now, unlike my previous exes, she wasn't the one that did the breaking up, I was. For once, it wasn't my heart that got broken, it was hers.

The bitter memory of that night was still fresh in my mind.

 **Flashback 7 years ago, Downtown Zootopia**

"What's wrong with you? Why do you have to act like a saint!?" I shouted, anger flowing through my veins.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Why can't you just get a job like a normal mammal!" she shouted back.

"I do have a job, Nikki!" I replied, trying to calm down.

"Hustling is not a proper Job!" she protested.

"I don't understand, why are you complaining? Why now? You never had a problem with it before!" I asked.

"Before? Well before, you didn't try to hustle Mr. Big! I can't believe that you sold him a Skunk Butt rug, after everything he's done for us!"

"Well, Paul didn't seem to argue with me when we made the deal" I joked.

"Nick! I'm serious, how could you do it? He trusted you!"

As Nicole continued on with her rantings, I slowly thought to myself _"I don't have to take this, who is she to tell me what I can or cannot do? I'm Nick Wilde, I don't have to deal with her"_

"NICK! Are you even listening to me!?" screamed Nicole.

I looked back at Nicole and smiled as I thought to myself _"I don't have to deal with this"  
_ "I'm done" I spoke slowly.

"W-what?" queried Nicole, confused as to my sudden change in tone.

"You heard me, I'm done. I'm sick of this" I confessed.

"Nick, what are you talking about?" questioned Nicole, with a worried tone in her voice.

"I'm sick this, all of this!" I shouted as I gestured towards the entire room "I'm sick of everything, I'm sick of us and I'm sick of you!" I pointed at her.

She just stood there, shocked as to what I had just said.

I continued even further "You know when I first saw you, I thought that I had finally found someone to spend the rest of my life with. Clearly, I was wrong" I growled.

Nicole suddenly had a fearful look upon her, she stretched her paw towards me. "Nick?" she whimpered in fear. Though before her paw even touched me, I pushed her away. She fell onto the floor, clutching her stomach, tears streaming down her face.

I took one last look at her "Pathetic" I mumbled to myself, as I walked out the door.

 **Flashback end**

I shudder at the unpleasant memory, I was really an asshole back then. I lifted my paw and touched my left cheek, feeling the scar that I received yesterday _"Karma"_ I thought to myself.

I glanced down Judy and thought how this whole thing could have an impact on her. That whole conversation from before seemed to have changed her, she wasn't her usual optimistic self, something seemed to be bothering her, but I couldn't figure out what. I decided to ask her about it. "Hey, Carrots?" I asked.

Nothing, she wasn't responding, I started getting worried, she wasn't usually this quiet "Judy?" I asked, as I gently nudge her shoulder.

Judy suddenly seemed to snap out of her thoughts "Huh, what?" she blurted out, as she looked at me.

"Judy, what's wrong?" I asked, concern for the well-being of my partner and friend.

"Nothing Nick, just uh…tired, that's all" she chirped, with a smile plastered on her face. As I studied her face, I noticed how her eyes were shifting to the side, trying to avoid direct eye contact, even the tone of her voice was filled with uncertainty, it was obvious that she was lying.

I gave her a skeptical look "Okay…" I replied as I continued peering down the street, hoping to spot Finnick's Red Van. _"She's hiding something, just what is she hiding,"_ I thought to myself.

Judy then began speaking, interrupting my thinking process "Are you sure Finnick knows where she lives?" asked Judy.

"Probably, he probably knows. If not, then he probably knows someone else who does" I said.

"That's a whole lot of probabilities" stated Judy.

Just as Judy spoke, a familiar Red Van cruised down the street "Speaking of Finnick, here he comes now" I joked, as the Van came to a halt in front of me and Judy.

The Van window began to slide down, revealing Finnick in his usual black bowling shirt and sunglasses "Hey Nick, ready for that Drink?" boasted Finnick.

I walked closer towards Finnick and leaned on the van door "Actually, Finn, I wanted to ask for a favor"

 **Judy's Point of View**

As Nick was busy talking with Finnick about the whereabouts of his ex, I began to return to my own personal thoughts.

I thought about what he just said to me before in his flat, _"He still loves her"_ and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I hated that Vixen, me and Nick have been partners for at least a year, suddenly this Vixen from his past pops up and he's all over her _"What does Nick see in her? What does she has that I don't_? _Wait, what am I doing? Why the heck am I thinking like this?"_

The realization was slow but I eventually caught on _"Sweet Cheese and Crackers, I'm not jealous, am I? No, no. Judith L. Hopps, you cannot be jealous of your partner's ex! Besides, you're a Bunny and he's a Fox! It will never work out. But inter-species relationships have been quite common lately"_ I had to stop myself from thinking like this any further.

"No, no, no this can't be happening!" I blurted out, burying my head into both of my paws. I started breathing rapidly, trying to calm myself, once calmed I lifted my head out of my paws and saw Nick and Finnick staring at me in confusion. I smiled and did a little wave, pretending that nothing happened. Nick continued to stare at me, before ultimately deciding to ignore my little outburst.

I sighed in relief _"Okay Judy, you're a cop, you can't let your emotions beat you!"_ I thought to myself, there was also another factor which I had completely forgotten, the Kit. I thought about how with the Kit involved, Nick would have to take responsibilities and go back, right back into the arms of that Vixen.

 _"Right back into her arms, and away from... from me"_ I though to myself, realization hit me, that I might not just risk the chance to lose a deeper bond, or connection with Nick, but also, to lose him as a Friend, thinking back, there wasn't really anyone else I had connection to in Zootopia. _"If I lose him, I'm... Alone, no one to back me, no one to crack a joke with, no one to talk to"_ my ears started to droop as the thought of loneliness in this vast City filled me with fear, my vision started to blur with the weight of tears in my eyes. _"No, I can't, I won't let her take Nick away from me"_ I thought, wiping away the tears as I was filled with a new indescribable feeling, _"I am not going to lose my partner, not to her, not to anyone"_

As I heard Nick wrap up his conversation with Finnick, I quickly straightened myself out to hide my emotional breakdown.

"So… how did it go?" I asked Nick, trying to sound concerned.

"Finnick says that he has absolutely no idea as to where she lives or where she might be" revealed, Nick.

"Oh" I blurted out, though in my mind I was happy as Larry _"if this lead is a dead-end then Nick would surely give up on that little white demon"_ I thought, though what I didn't know was that Nick was not the kind of Fox that would give up, no, he was far from it.

"Finnick does, however, know someone else who might help us, emphasis on the word might" stated Nick, a smirk on his face.

"Who?" I asked, disappointed that the lead wasn't a dead-end.

"An old friend" revealed Nick.

 **Downtown Zootopia, Wilde Suit-topia: Paul's Point of View**

 _"_ _Boy, things here sure are boring,"_ I thought to myself while leaning on the counter. I glanced at my watch _"Only 30 minutes left to go"_ usually working here was not a problem, steady job, alright boss and alright pay, the only problem was, there weren't any customers.

Being in the mindset of being bored, I thought about Nick and Finnick and how they were doing. We were all close friends back then, all the hustles we pulled, lots of excitement those were.

Albeit I still meet up with Finnick, we go out for a few drinks once in a while. Nick, however, not so much, when he left my sister with a broken heart and a Kit in tow, I broke all contact with him. Come to think of it, the last time I saw him was years ago.

I glanced back at my watch, the hands started getting blurry _"Damn eyes"_ I mumbled to myself, as I took off my glasses to rub my tired eyes.

Suddenly the shop keeper's bell was rung as the door was pushed open. I glanced towards the door to see a small brownish-gold black and a gray pink blur, followed by a bigger red and green blur.

The introduction of these three blobs quickly brought two familiar and one horrifying, stranger scent to my snout; I could identify the two familiar scents as foxes, while the other belonged to a bunny, the smell of rabbit quickly brought up my instincts of fear and danger into mind _"No, not now"_ I thought to myself.

I brushed aside my instinctive thoughts, and put on my glasses, and glanced back at the blurs, only to see Nick and Finnick and an unknown gray bunny.

Finnick then walked up towards me "Eh Paulie what's up?" joke Finnick.

"Finnick! I don't suppose you're here to pay me back for last time?" I asked.

Suddenly I heard a yell from the back of the shop "Hey Paul, have you seen my Piking shears?" yelled John, John was my boss and Nick's dad. I escaped working under a hustling Wilde to find myself, working under another Wilde.

"I've got them right here John" I replied, holding the special scissors in my paw. John came rushing towards the front of the shop, holding a scrap of fabric and measuring tape in both paws, but upon seeing Nick, he stopped dead in his tracks, dropping the tape and piece of cloth, he paced himself towards Nick.

John then flung himself towards Nick, both paws wrapped around him "Nick! My god boy! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Hey, Dad, still clingy as always" joked Nick.

"And you, still wearing those damn Hawaiian shirts" joked John.

While John and Nick were busy in their little conversation, I glanced over at the bunny, _"Just who is she? She looked quite familiar"_ she then turned in my direction, staring directly at me, my instinctive thoughts began to build up, even more, my heart started beating rapidly and I began to sweat. The memories began to flood back, the trauma, the pain, the hatred, and the damn stares.

I began hearing voices in my head _"Get that white freak! Fox, Fox, a lying cheating Fox!"_

 _"_ _No, no, no!"_ I muttered to myself, I began clutching my head as the memories came flooding in.

"Eh bro, you okay? You don't look too good" asked Finnick, concern in his voice.

I stared at Finnick and felt reassurance, reassurance that I was with someone familiar, someone trusted, a fellow Fox. I started breathing slowly, calming the ongoing storm in my chest, feeling a great burden being lifted from my shoulders. I took off my glasses and began to rub the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah Finny I'm fine, j-just haven't been sleeping well lately, heh-heh" I lied while chuckling. Trying to find humor in the sorry state I was in.

"Seriously bro, something up?" asked Finnick, he was starting to get worried.

"No, it's... nothing" I replied, steadying my nerves. I looked over at Nick and John who were now a blur, the blur which I presumed was Nick, turned his attention towards me.

 _"_ _Oh bugger me, what now?"_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Paul, long time no see" joked Nick.

"What are you doing here?" I grunted, putting on my glasses.

"Is it so much of a crime to visit an old friend?" announced Nick.

"I didn't know that we were still friends" I joked "So what are you here for exactly?" I asked.

"Well, I thought maybe we'd get the gang back together," said Nick.

"Don't lie to me Nick, you don't roll that way anymore, you're a cop now. So, what do you really want?" I asked again, trying to keep the mood light.

Nick then lifted his paw to rub the back of his neck sheepishly "Well…uh…actually, I was hoping that you could possibly, maybe, tell me where Nicole lives?" asked Nick.

I couldn't believe what he was asking, it was a bloody joke. I started laughing hysterically "Don't you think you've done enough damage already?" I asked, he already broke her heart once, and I don't intend to have him break her heart again.

I glanced down at my watch, 5:00. I glanced over towards John, who was chatting with the gray rabbit "Hey John" I beckoned, John, turned towards me as I pointed at my watch.

He gave me the thumbs up and returned to chatting with the rabbit. I started packing away the cash register and other items on the counter, I walked past Nick, towards the coat hanger and picked up my coat and scarf.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Nick.

"It's Five o'clock, my shift's over" I replied, as I put on my coat and scarf. I then felt someone nudging my knee, I looked down to see Finnick with a smile on his face.

"Come on Paulie, the whole gang's here, how about a drink? For old time's sake?" asked Finnick.

I looked back at Nick, remembering how we were all friends at one point.

"I suppose one drink couldn't hurt" I replied.

 **Please Leave a Review**

 **Sorry for the late update, so please put away the pitchforks, torches, stones and firing squads.**

 **I personally feel myself slowly losing it, putting a time limit for updates was clearly a bad idea, so I'm just going to follow my old set-up and just update when I'm done with a chapter; enough time for me to spark up my creativity and edit my work.**

 **Author's Comments: Anyway by now if you haven't noticed, I decided to have a little fun and make Judy have these crazy little jealousy theories** ***Please don't hate me.**

 **Also if any of you fine Audience wish to help, then how about coming up with a better Summary? Better than mine anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Downtown Zootopia Wilde Suit-topia: Paul's Point of View**

As I exited John's shop with Finnick, I noticed that the city was slowly darkening, the golden sun that illuminated the world was now starting to set.

Finnick and I waited outside for Nick and his friend, I glanced down at Finnick; he was busy checking his phone. I raised my head and looked back into the shop, I saw Nick and John hugging each other _"Those two"_ I thought to myself _"I wonder if they'll ever find out about Nathan, maybe they will in the future, maybe they won't, ever. Maybe Nathan will never meet either Nick or John"_

The more I thought about it, the more I came to realize that Nathan might never know the love and care of a Father or Grandfather.

In my heart, I only wanted the best for Nicole and Nathan, but in a world where you're a Fox in a prejudice society, the best might never come.

I thought back to what had happened inside the shop, that sudden burst of memories, those nightmarish thoughts that I had repressed for so long, came back today. I tried thinking back to what happened, the memories were always hazy, but today, when that Rabbit stared at me, everything revealed itself, the 'incident' that made me as a kit realize, that the world wasn't exactly friendly towards Foxes.

The realization that I had finally remembered those memories, was starting to give me a headache, I decided not to dwell on the thought any longer.

Instead, I turned my attention to Finnick, who was still busy checking his phone.

"So, where is that place you mentioned exactly?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Well it's a Club, you'll see soon enough, we just have to wait for Nick" assured Finnick.

"Okay..." I replied, "So, Finny, got a girl yet?" I joked.

Finnick started chuckling "Not yet, everyone that I met turned out to be a real gold digger, you know? How about you Paul?" asked Finnick.

"Eh, you know" I replied, hoping that this conversation wasn't heading to where I thought it was.

A smile grew on the small Fennec's face "Still shy around Women, eh?"

"Shut up" I interjected in an annoyed tone.

I took a glance back into the shop, they were still in there talking, "What could be taking them so long?" I wondered, I glanced over towards the Bunny, she seemed familiar, I was unsure but, I knew that I had seen her before. I turned to Finnick "So, the bunny, who is she?" I asked, curious to the identity of Nick's friend.

"Oh, you mean Judy? She's Nick's partner" answered Finnick nonchalantly.

"Partner?" I thought to myself "What on earth was he talking about?" then the realization hit me, my blood started to boil _"Is she? Did Nick replace my Sister with a Bunny?!"_ I thought. I turned my attention towards Finnick.

"What do you mean Partner?" I asked slowly, trying to hide the anger in my voice.

"Man, did you forget? Nick's a cop remember? And Judy's his partner" replied Finnick, calmly while browsing his phone.

I started chuckling to myself the moment I heard those words, crying tears of laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Finnick.

"Nothing" I replied, as I took off my glasses to wipe my eyes, smiling as I realize how much I overreact to things "Always jumping to conclusions," I thought to myself. I looked back into the shop, Nick and his friend were starting to leave, I glanced over at the bunny "Now I remember, this is the infamous Judy Hopps"

I thought to myself, I thought back to her Night howler speech _"For whatever reason, they seem to be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways"_

 _"_ _Primitive, Savage, such uncivilized words, yet that is what they see us as, as uncivilized monsters,"_ I thought.

Even though she wasn't Nick's significant other, she still filled me with uneasiness and doubt, I made a personal note to be careful around her.

As Nick and Judy walked out of the shop, Finnick and I walked towards his van. The familiar red van brought back pleasant memories, I whispered to Finnick as he was searching for his keys "Remember what the van used to look like? Before you had it repainted?" I asked, hoping to reminiscence about the past.

"Yeah, it was a blue delivery van, we hustled it from that stupid beaver" replied Finnick, chuckling at the memory.

I started imitating the voice I used "Excuse me, sir, we're safety inspectors. We're here to do a check-up on your van"

"I still can't believe that stupid beaver believed you!" cried Finnick, trying to control his laughter, as he scrambled into the driver seat. I glanced over at Nick and Judy, they were busy chatting away as they walked towards us, I made my way towards the back of the van and open the back doors, I clambered into the van, making my way towards the front, trying not to slip on the mess in the back.

As I slowly made my way towards the front of the van. I heard Nick's voice "Where's Paul?" he asked.

I poked my head through the seats "Right here" I answered, as I glanced at him and Judy.

"What are you doing in the back?" asked Nick.

"There are only 3 seats up front remember? Someone has to sit in the back" I sighed.

"This doesn't seem safe or legal" declared Judy.

"Nah, it's perfectly fine, now come on, let's go" I assured.

Finally, after a short drive in Finnick's van, we arrived at the supposed Club. As the van's back doors swung open, I slowly hopped off, who knew that sitting at the back of a van can cause numbness?

I stood with my head between my knees, as I felt the blood pass through my legs. Suddenly I felt a paw on my shoulder, I glanced up at the owner of the paw; it was Nick.

"Feeling okay bud?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, just can't feel my legs, that's all" I replied

"Nothing a few drinks can't fix" chuckled Nick.

"Yeah, drinks" I replied slowly, as I brushed his paw off.

Suddenly I heard Finnick shouting behind me "Hey, come on you two, Judy and I are dying of Sobriety here"

"Yeah, come on guys" shouted Judy.

"Alright, just give us a sec" replied Nick. "You right to go Paul?" asked Nick.

"Yeah" I answered, as I slowly stood up "Let's not keep them waiting"

As we approached the club, I noticed a large blue neon sign, displaying the word 'Tranquility' the sign illuminated the street outside the building with a blueish hue. Right underneath the sign, waited a long line of various mammals, which seemed to almost consist of predators.

The entrance of the club was overlooked by a Gray Rhino in a black suit. "Looks like we'll be waiting the whole night" whispered Nick, as he pointed towards the queue of mammals.

I gave a small laugh in reply "Don't be too sure on that, five bucks, say that Finnick can get us pass the line"

Nick gave me a skeptical look before replying "You're on" he replied.

As we walked towards the entrance, the Rhino turned his attention towards Finnick "Hey Finn, haven't seen you here in a while"

"Hey Raymond, how's it going?" asked Finnick.

"Eh, same old, same old. You heading inside?" asked Raymond, as he gestured towards the door.

"Yeah, and I've brought some friends" explained Finnick.

"Well go right on in" added Raymond, as he opens the door.

"Thanks, Ray" replied Finnick.

As we walked past Raymond, I gently nudged Nick and whispered into his ear "We got in, five bucks, pay up" I reminded Nick, as I stretched out my paw.

Nick was grumbling as he reached for his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill "I'll get you back on that" he mumbled.

"I like to see how" I replied, as I looked at Nick with a smug face.

As I pocketed the five dollars, I felt a small tap on my back, I glanced down at the source of the tap, it was Judy. She looked at me with her signature smile

"Hi, so I realized that we haven't been properly introduced yet, I'm Judy" she disclaimed, as she held out her paw.

"Paul" I spoke, as I shook her paw. _"She seems friendly enough,"_ I thought to myself.

"So, you're a friend of Nick's?" she asked

"You could say that" I answered.

We continued walking deeper into 'Tranquility' the usual smell of alcohol welcomed us, but upon stepping into the Club, I was surprised at what I saw, I looked over at Nick and Judy, who were just as surprised as I was.

Instead of a stereotypical Club, the place was, in fact, a stylish lounge. None of the usual loud blaring music with flashing lights of a typical Club was to be found in this place, instead, the place was dimmed with lights that created a calming atmosphere, the air was filled with rhythmic Jazz.

 **Downtown Zootopia, Tranquility: Nick's Point of View**

We all stood there, admiring the spectacular beauty of the place, we followed Finnick as he headed towards the bar, taking our seats at the counter, the bartender; a brown stag, approached us "What will it be lads?" he asked while leaning on the counter.

Finnick paused for a split second before answering "I'll take a light beer"

"Make that two beers" I added.

"And just Scotch for me thanks" declared Paul.

I gestured the stag closer "Oh, and Carrot cocktail for my friend over there" I whispered.

As the bartender started to fill out our orders, I heard Judy whispering to me "Nick, what are you doing? You know I don't drink!" she reminded me in an annoyed tone.

"First time for everything Carrots" I replied.

I looked back at the bartender, who had filled the counter with various glasses of a brownish liquid "Two beers, a glass of scotch and one carrot cocktail" declared the bartender.

"Just like old times eh Nick?" suggested Finnick as he grabbed his drink.

I glanced over at Paul and Judy, Paul was just staring at the glass in his paw, swirling the scotch around, he looked lost, meanwhile, Judy seemed hesitant to drink her carrot cocktail, she was, however, nibbling on the carrot stick sticking out of the tall glass.

I leaned towards Paul and nudged him in the hips "Come on Paul, what's wrong?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing, just, nothing" he muttered.

"You sure?" I questioned, I was starting to get worried myself.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" he mumbled,

"Look, if something's wrong you can just tell me, we're friends" I assured him.

"Look, it's nothing okay?!" he shouted, he was clearly getting annoyed at my pestering.

"Okay, just trying to help" I replied in defeat, slowly easing him into a guilty conscience.

"Look, Nick, I'm sorry, it's just, a lot of things have been happening" he confessed, burying his head into his paws.

"Like?" I asked, hoping that he'll reveal something secretive.

Paul suddenly gave me a skeptical look, before chuckling "Oh, Nick, you're going to have to do much better than that" he declared.

"You know me too well" I joked. I grabbed my glass of beer, raising the glass in the air, I shouted "Here's to a renewal of Friendship" as I looked at both Finnick and Paul.

Paul was hesitant before raising his own glass of Scotch "Friends till the end" replied Paul, a smile on his face

"And here's to good times ahead" added Finnick.

The three of us then poured our drinks into our mouths, emptying the contents of the glasses in a synchronized fashion. After that, however, Paul started coughing "T-The Scotch's a bit stronger than I r-remembered" wheezed Paul.

The classic Jazz and quiet ambiance of the club was quickly replaced with an Arctic Fox trying very hard to not to die from coughing his lungs out, much to his annoyance, however, he couldn't do anything as he was still violently coughing.

"Bartender, another round please," I asked, as Paul continued his coughs.

Paul's coughing continued for a few more seconds, before slowly dying down. I glanced around the club, the few other patrons who were previously staring, quickly returned to their own private business, looking around, I saw a familiar female wolf in a red sequin dress, she seemed to have noticed the commotion, as she walked towards us "Well, if it isn't the con-artist duo, Nick and Finn"

"Hey, Emily" I replied, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Emily seemed surprised at my question "Didn't Finn tell you? I own the place"

"Really?" I blurted out in surprise "I had no idea" I said as I eyed Finnick with an annoyed look.

"So, you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked, as she looked at Judy and Paul.

"Well, Emily, meet Judy and Paul" I replied, as I gestured towards the two.

"Hi Emily, I'm Judy Hopps," said Judy, as she held out her paw for Emily to shake. Emily shook Judy's paw, before turning her gaze to Paul.

"P-Paul White" Paul spoke in a soft tone, as he leaned closer to shake Emily's hand, he then returned to staring at his second glass of Scotch.

"Wow, he's a lot less shy than the last time," I thought, as I chuckled to myself.

Suddenly, I heard a phone ringing in Paul's direction, I glanced at Paul, who pulled out his phone and glanced at the screen, I could hear him sighing to himself "Not again" before he turned to us "Sorry guys, I have to take this" he muttered, as he walked away.

As Paul stood up, I took a glance at Judy, the Carrot Cocktail was half empty, and next to it, was a snoring gray bunny "Looks like someone couldn't handle their drink" whispered Emily as she sat down next to Finn.

She had the same personality as I had remembered from last time _"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in a long time"_ I thought to myself.

"So Nick, last I heard, you became a cop, how's that going?" asked Emily.

"Fine, fine" I replied as I took a sip of beer.

Emily leaned closer towards me, placing her head in between Finnick's ears "So is Judy your girlfriend?" whispered Emily, her dark brown eyes sparkled with curiosity.

I instantly started choking on my beer, coughing and spitting the alcohol out of my lungs, I was surprised at the sudden question "W-what?" I spurted out in confusion, after a brief recovery, I replied quickly to Emily's question "N-no, Judy's just a friend" I confessed.

"Guys, I'd appreciate it, if you didn't have this conversation on my head" declared Finnick.

"Oops, sorry Finny" gasped Emily, as she rose from Finnick's head "Speaking of friends, your friend Paul, he seemed a bit shy" stated Emily.

"Yeah he's like that" I confirmed, as I took a backward glance at Paul, he seemed to be troubled with the phone call.

"And that's why, our dear Paulie is still single" revealed Finnick, as he took a sip of beer.

"Really?" chirped Emily, "So, he's not dating anyone?" asked Emily. I looked at Emily with a confused look, before looking at Finn, who just shrugged his shoulders, and returned to drinking.

"Uh, yeah? I think so, why?" I asked, in a cautious tone.

"Oh, no reason" replied Emily nonchalantly, as she gave off a sly smile.

"She's planning something," I thought to myself. As I tried to think of what Emily was thinking about, I heard someone approaching, turning around, I saw Paul; he looked shaken "Everything alright?" I asked.

"Ye-Yeah, j-just da-dandy" he mumbled as he sat down, Paul began gulping down his second glass of scotch without difficulty or hesitation "B-Bartender, g-give me 'nother round" he stuttered.

After, what I could only presume was his fifth glass of scotch. He then immediately slammed the glass down onto the counter, I glanced at Finnick with a surprised look, he looked back with the same expression as I had. I could only guess that he was surprised too, at Paul's sudden change in behavior.

Paul began to stare heavily at the glass in his hand, before taking off his glasses and burying his head into his paws, I could hear crying _"Wait, is Paul crying?"_ I thought to myself, the crying was a quiet sob, but it was definitely there.

I looked over at Finnick and Emily, they seemed to be concerned with Paul, glancing back I could hear him whispering repeatedly to himself "Why, why, why" he sobbed.

I placed my paw on his back _"_ Paul, what's wrong?" I asked. I was actually concerned for his well-being.

Paul lifted his head from his paws, he stared directly at me, the look of utter pain in his eyes, Paul took a series of deep breaths, trying to calm himself "We-we're getting Evicted. Christ, Nick, we're hitting rock bottom" revealed Paul.

I sat there shocked, the words repeated itself _'Evicted'_ the thought of Nicole and my son Nathan living in the streets or worse 'Happytown' was horrifying.

"I-I guess in the end, we-we're just n-no good, lying, c-cheating Foxes, we're us-useless and unwanted" continued Paul.

I slowly realized the effect this was having on him _"He's having a mental breakdown"_ I thought to myself.

Before Paul could continue his statements, however, Emily stood up and rushed towards him, hugging him tightly "No! Don't talk like that" pleaded Emily "You're not useless, you're not unwanted" declared Emily.

Paul only stood there hanging from Emily's arms before returning the hug "T-Thank you" I heard him whisper, before losing his grip completely and passing out into Emily's arms.

As Emily held a drunken Paul in her arms, she looked at me with a concerned face "What do we do now?" she whispered.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time "It's getting late, I think it's time to go home" I replied, trying to keep my mind clear from the alcohol and the news of Nicole's eviction.

I picked up Paul's glasses and pocketed them, before walking over Judy, I gently nudged her "Eh Fluff, time to go" I declared.

"Mmmmh, Mom, ten more minutes" replied Judy in a drunken slur.

I sighed as I picked up Judy, scooping her up into my arms, I turned around to Finnick "You coming bud?" I asked.

"Eh, you guys go ahead, I think I'll stay a little longer" replied Finnick.

We exited the club, walking with Judy and Paul in our arms "What a day" I thought to myself. While walking to Emily's car, I glanced over at her, she was cradling Paul, being as gentle as possible "You enjoying yourself over there?" I joked.

"Both yes and no" she replied.

"Hmmm, why's that?" I asked, curious as to what she meant.

"Well, for starters, I get to hold this handsome bastard, but because seeing him cry just pains me" she confessed.

"I do hope you're joking" I replied.

"And why's that" she objected.

"Well, you only just met the guy" I argued.

"So what? Who are you to govern my love life" she growled.

"Love life? You two just met!" I repeated.

Emily took a deep breath, calming herself "I guess you're right Nick, I guess I'm just desperate for someone special" she confessed. "It's just, I don't know why but, seeing him like this, I just feel an urge to protect him" she revealed.

"Yeah, well, he's a nice guy, sometimes I think, maybe he's too nice to be a Fox" I stated "Most mammals just look at him for what he is, not who he is. I'm just glad you're not one of those mammals" I pointed out.

We reached Emily's car, a black sedan, we placed the two in the back, seating them the best we could. We got into the front, Emily on the driver's side "Drop off Judy first, then drop me" I said.

"What about Paul?" asked Emily.

"Eh, I don't know where he lives, you can take him back to your place" I blurted, the alcohol was starting to make it hard to think clearly.

"You sure about that?" questioned Emily, hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I replied.

"What a night, eh Nick?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, yeah" I replied, as the world got slowly darker, everything seemed to turn into a blur as sleep slowly took control.

 **Please Leave a Review- I really need to know what you guys think of this Chapter.**

 **Author's Comments: Guys, I'm really sorry for the long update, but hey, at least this is a long chapter. Writing this made me realize that, instead of a main story on Nicole, everyone should have their own story. Something that brings it to life I'd say.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nicole's Point of view**

I woke to the continuous sound of my bedside alarm clock beeping loudly, each beep was a thunderous hammer of pain to my groggy brain. I slammed my paw down onto the snooze button, silencing the wretched box, I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, I sighed to myself, as I thought of the things planned for today "Job-hunting" I sighed as I threw my bed-sheets aside. I stumbled towards the bathroom, nearly tripping on my own tail, upon reaching the sink mirror, I stared at my reflection _"What a mess"_ I thought, as I peered at the clumps of tangled white fur sticking from my body, quickly, I grabbed my brush and began to comb the clumps of fur, after various tries and numerous strands of fur being pulled out, I finally managed to smooth out my body and tail fur, I looked at my reflection "Another day, another job" I sighed to myself as I left the bathroom,

I slowly walked towards Nathan's room, the entire apartment was filled with an eerie silence, I peeked into the living room, the place was empty, no one asleep on the couch or watching TV _"Looks like Paul's already gone to work"_ I thought to myself, I gave off a loud yawn as I shook the thought aside, as I arrived at Nathan's room, I gently pushed the door; the sun light from the tiny hallway illuminated his ever so tiny room.

I carefully walked towards Nathan's bed; taking care as to not step on his few toys which littered the room. I sat down on his bed, as I watched over him, Nathan began to whimper and shake a bit; as he tried to wrap his tail around himself, "Must be having a nightmare" I sighed; my ears began to droop, I was saddened by the thought of him being in any sort of pain. I began stroking his head; feeling his soft red fur passing between my fingers, as I wrapped my own tail around him, trying the best I could to comfort him and to protect him from his nightmares, Nathan unwrapped himself from his little tail and grabbed my tail; hugging it tightly, burying himself into it. A smile grew on my face as watched over my little bundle of joy "It's alright, mommy's got you" I whispered, as I felt him slowly calm down.

As Nathan's grip on my tail begin to loosen, I grabbed a nearby stuffed fox, I quickly switched my tail for the stuffed fox; Nathan didn't seemed to have noticed the switch, as he began nibbling on the stuffed Fox's ear. I tucked Nathan back into bed, making sure he was as comfortable as possible, before giving him a little kiss on his head "Sweet dreams Nathan" I whispered.

I left Nathan to his dreams, as I went to make a cup of coffee, the smell of coffee in the air brought back pleasant memories. I thought back to when I was a kit, how often, I would wake up to be greeted by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, I remembered how, one morning, I would see my father asleep in his brown recliner; with a cup of coffee in his paw, he always looked so peaceful sitting in his recliner, I smiled at the distant memory, but, my smile quickly turned to a frown, as I was quickly saddened by the reminder that he was no longer alive.

I shook the thought aside, as I focused back on the day. I took a seat by the kitchen, a cup of coffee in my paw "Looking for work's going to be difficult, keeping one would be even harder" I sighed to myself "Let's hope these jobs wouldn't be like the previous one" I mumbled to myself, as I began browsing my phone.

Looking through the numerous job offers, I found various places that were hiring, Bug-Burga was one; though the wages were too low, in addition to that, the idea standing behind a grill was not too attractive, Palm Hotel was looking for a cleaner, the pay seemed decent and the job wasn't a problem, the job seemed perfect; until I remembered it was in Sahara Square, I looked at myself, remembering I was an Arctic fox; bred for the cold, the heat of the Sahara would literally kill me "Looks like that's a big nope" I mumbled to myself.

I browsed around other jobs that seemed decent enough, however upon closer inspection, they either were too low paying for my needs, or required some degree of skill or education.

After looking through many job offerings, I finally found one that seemed appropriate, 'The Mockingbird Restaurant- Help Wanted' I tapped on the link provided. The Restaurant was located around Savanna Central, which was relatively close by, browsing through the descriptions, it would appear that they were looking for waiting staff to fill in the night shift _"Night shift eh? I'm sure Paul can take care of Nathan while I'm away"_ I thought to myself, my mind quickly flashed back to a distant memory, the last time Paul looked after Nathan, he gave himself food poisoning trying to cook dinner; luckily enough, Nathan was fine _"After that experience, I'm sure Paul would just order some take-away instead"_ I thought hopefully.

My ears perked up as I heard footsteps behind me, I spun around, only to see Nathan, standing in the hallway, rubbing his eyes with one paw, and holding the stuffed Fox in the other, "Mom?" yawned Nathan.

"Nathan, what are you doing up? go back to bed" I pleaded.

"I can't, I had a nightmare" revealed Nathan, he twitched his little nose, as he began sniffling. I got up from my seat, and walked towards him, I picked Nathan up and hugged him tightly.

"It's alright sweetie" I sighed, as I stroked the back of Nathan's head "Now, why don't you tell me what happened" I asked, as I took a seat on the couch with Nathan in my arms. Nathan only began sniffling loudly, as he recounted the events of his nightmare.

"Well, we were at the park" sniffled Nathan "You and dad were walking next to me" revealed Nathan.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought "Even in his dreams, Nick is the ideal father" I thought. "Go on" I assured Nathan as I caressed his head.

Holding Nathan so close, made me notice how his small body shook with fright, his frantic breaths was worrying "Must have been a horrible Nightmare" I thought to myself as I hugged Nathan even tighter.

"Then, dad disappeared" whimpered Nathan "Y-you were crying, t-then you disappeared" cried Nathan "An-and then..." Nathan only whimpered more as he cried into my shoulder, hugging me tightly as I felt tear drops drip down onto my shoulder.

"Shhh, it's alright, mommy's here" I whispered to Nathan, I began to nuzzle him, making sure he felt safe. I began humming a soft lullaby that I used to hum to Nathan when he was just a few months old, the same lullaby that my mother used to hum to me when I was a kit.

As I sat there humming the lullaby, comforting Nathan in my arms, I thought about his nightmare, to any other kit or cub around his age, the thought of being alone is terrifying. I thought back to when Nathan was a lot younger; probably when he was a few months old, how he would cry if I wasn't with him every second, it was annoying for a bit; but it was also comforting to know that he needed me, he didn't need Nick or anyone else, just me.

Slowly, Nathan's cries began to soften, as all that could be heard within the apartment was the lullaby I was humming, as the lullaby came to an end, silence filled the room. All that could be heard was the ticking of a nearby clock and the horns of cars just outside the apartment.

"Mom?" asked Nathan.

"Yes sweetie?" I replied, as I continued to nuzzle him.

"You won't disappear, like you did in the nightmare, would you?" asked Nathan.

"Of course I won't" I assured Nathan.

"Promise?" asked Nathan

 **Flashback - 1992, 25 years ago**

"You won't leave us will you mom?" I asked, as I stared into mom's blue eyes.

"Nicole, aside from your father, you and Paul are the most important thing to me, I would never leave you two"

"Promise?" I asked, hoping mom would keep her promise.

"I promise" said mom.

 **Flashback end**

She lied, she didn't keep her promise. But I intend to keep mine.

"Nathan, for as long as I live, I promise that I would never, ever, leave you"

 **Please leave a Review**

 **Author's Comments: It's been a while but hey, it's finally here. Chapter 10 doesn't really advances the plot, but chapter 11 will, I promise. Also for those who haven't noticed, there has been a few edits on older chapters like: An additional scene in chapter 1 and Judy's jealousy is no longer based on strange theories but more on fear of loneliness.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nicole's point of view**

After comforting Nathan about his night terrors, I began to make my preparations for the day ahead, changing into the appropriate clothes, checking my resume and putting on makeup. As I finished, I made my way towards the kitchen, scrounging up a quick breakfast to sate both Nathans and my own morning appetite, it wasn't anything special, just some slightly singed pancakes with some golden syrup on top.

As I finished cooking up the last of the pancake batter, I quickly called out to Nathan "Nathan, breakfast is ready" I beckoned.

"Coming" was his reply. I took a seat by the kitchen counter, with breakfast all set out on the table, waiting for Nathan to come out. While waiting for Nathan, I decided to have a little fun teasing Nathan.

I scooped up a pancake with a fork, the smell was amazing "Mmmm, these pancakes sure are delicious" I announced out loud, as I took a bite, making sure to savour the sweet taste in the loudest possible manner.

"Noooo, leave some for me" shouted Nathan, I could only smile and laugh at his adorable little pleas.

"Better hurry up before they're all gone!" I taunted.

Finally, Nathan came out of his room, all dressed and ready for the day. Nathan scurried over towards the kitchen counter, frantically trying to climb the kitchen stool, with his tail wagging frantically, he was clearly excited for breakfast. I gently plucked him up and sat him on the kitchen stool, I watched from the side, as he happily ate the pancakes.

"How are they?" I asked, hoping that they weren't too burnt.

"They're the best, mom" cried Nathan, with his mouth full, I smiled as I continue to watch him enjoy the pancakes.

"Well I'm glad you like them, sweetie," I replied as I caressed his head "Mommy's going to be busy today, so your uncle Paul's going to be looking after you, okay?" I announced, hoping that nothing unexpected would happen today or tonight.

"Okay" replied Nathan as he finished his pancakes.

"Done?" I asked as I glanced over at the kitchen clock.

"Done!" yelped Nathan, his face covered with pancake crumbs

I grabbed a tissue and began to wipe his face and snout clean "hold still Sweetie" I ushered, Nathan began to squirm, trying to avoid the tissue.

"Mom, that tickles" protested Nathan, I finished up cleaning Nathan's face of crumbs and proceeded to pat down any crumbs on my own clothes, straightening my shirt from any creases

"Alright, let's not keep your uncle waiting" I replied.

 **Downtown Zootopia: Bus 21**

A nice sunny beautiful day, I could have spent it with Nathan at the park, instead, I have to spend it looking for a job, _"Isn't life just great"_ I thought to myself. I glanced around the bus, it was completely empty, with the exception of me and Nathan. Normally we would walk over to the place where Paul works because it was close to home, but today I felt too lazy to walk " _Must be the pancakes_ " I thought to myself. Suddenly, I felt someone tugging at my tail, I gazed at whoever was touching my tail, it was Nathan "Nathan sweetie, please leave mommy's tail alone" I whispered.

"But it's so fluffy" replied Nathan, as he hugged my tail.

I smiled at Nathan _"well, he's not doing any harm"_ I thought to myself, "I suppose it is kind of fluffy, you want to know why?" I asked Nathan.

"Why?" asked Nathan, his eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"It's for keeping warm during winter" I answered.

"I wish my tail was as fluffy as yours" replied Nathan as he stared at his own little bushy red tail.

"One day it will be sweetie, believe me, when I was your age, my tail was as hairless as an elephant's trunk, and look at it now" I assured Nathan, as I patted his head.

I looked back out the window, the bus was coming to a halt "This is our stop, come on Nathan" I beckoned Nathan, as I held out my paw

 **Downtown Zootopia Wilde Suit-topia**

As the blue bus rolled to a stop, I grabbed Nathan paw, and led him off the bus _"Wilde suit-topia"_ I thought to myself, here we were, at last, thinking back, I guess it was rather obvious that my relationship with Nick was never a serious one, not once did he ever take me to meet his parents, not once.

Still, it was probably for the best, our relationship didn't last anyway. And if Nick's dad found out about who I was to Nick, but more importantly, if he found out about Nathan, let's just say, there'll be problems.

We stood outside the store, I felt my heartbeat slowly rise as I realized what lies within the shop. I felt the same feeling I felt when I saw Nick, fear, "Stay calm" I whispered to myself, _"Nick's dad probably doesn't even know, just gotta stay calm and act natural"_ I thought.

I suddenly felt Nathan pulling my paw, he walked towards the shop window; and pulled me along, he stopped to look at whatever was displayed at Wilde Suit-topia, I looked up and saw just what he was looking at, wedding dresses and suits "Must be wedding season" I muttered under my breath.

"What's wedding season, mom?" asked Nathan, in a confused tone. I looked down at Nathan; smiling at his cute curiosity.

"Well, wedding season is a time of year, when people get married" I answered Nathan.

"Oh, okay" replied Nathan, as he returned to gazing at the pretty white wedding dresses.

As I looked back at the wedding dresses, I noticed my own reflection, replacing the mannequin which wore the dress, it was a perfect fit; for my reflection anyway _. "It's too late for that now"_ I mumbled to myself, for some strange reason, speaking those words felt like I was giving up on something, that unknown desire that I felt buried inside my heart, one that I couldn't describe. I shook the thought aside "Come on Nathan" I beckoned.

As we entered the store, the shopkeeper's bell rung, signaling our entry to whoever that was inside. I took one look around the shop _"No sign of Paul"_ I thought to myself, I thought back to the arrangement I made with Paul, he promised that he would be here and that I wouldn't have to run into Nick's dad, needless to say, that plan is now abandoned. Panicked, as to what to do, I quickly blurted to Nathan "Come on Nathan, let's leave" I blurted, in a panicked tone.

"But we just got here" protested Nathan, I was just about to argue back when I was suddenly interrupted by an unknown voice.

"May I, help you?" asked the unknown voice. I felt terror and dizziness enter my body, I froze, too afraid to find out who the voice belonged to, I closed my eyes "Just act natural" I thought.

I turned to face the mysterious voice, the voice belonged to an elderly red fox, who I presumed was the owner of Wilde Suit-topia, and Nick's dad. John Wilde

"I'm uh, looking for Paul, have you um, seen him?" I replied, giving off a fake smile, in reality, behind that smile, was a scared and panicked Arctic fox, I felt the hairs on my back rise in fear. I was hoping to get a simple answer and quickly leave before anything unexpected happens.

"Not since yesterday I'm afraid" answered John "Might I ask, why you're looking for him?" asked John, with a tone of doubt in his voice, as he raised his ears in suspicion.

I felt myself tensing up, I was too afraid to even think, I felt the horrible feeling that he could read my mind, I took a deep breath to try to calm myself.

"Oh well, I'm his sister" I replied, in a more calm manner.

"Oh, you must be the one he was talking about" declared John.

"He talks about me a-a lot?" I replied, with a shaky voice. I was afraid that Paul might have let off more than he should have, afraid that John might have already somehow found out.

"Actually no, not really, he just mentioned you once," corrected John "Mrs?" he asked.

I felt a wave of relief pass over _"he doesn't know, not yet"_ I thought to myself, I felt myself starting to slowly relax. "White, it's just Ms. White" I answered.

"Oh, uh" blurted John in surprise, as his ears lowered in embarrassment, he took his attention to something else, as he crouched down towards Nathan "And who's this?" he asked.

"This is my son, Nathan," I replied, I was starting to feel nervous again "Say hi, Nathan" I ushered to Nathan.

"Hello" replied Nathan.

"Hello Nathan, my name's John Wilde, pleased to meet you" stated John, as he shook Nathan's paw, "You know, you remind me of my boy when he was your age"

"Really? Did he look like me?" asked Nathan.

"Oh yes, you look exactly like him, I remember a time when he was 9 years old when he wanted to join the scouts, he.."

"Anyway, I think we should be going now" I interrupted, remembering that I have a couple of job interviews later.

"Oh? Sorry to keep you then" replied John as he stood up.

"Come on Nathan" I beckoned, as I held out my paw.

As Nathan and I left the store, I heard John shout out a goodbye, just before the door closed. Once outside, I realized that I had no idea what to do, without Paul, there was no one eligible to look after Nathan "Damn it, Paul, where are you" I mumbled in frustration.

Nathan looked at me in confusion "So what do we do now?" asked Nathan.

"I have no idea, sweetie" I answered, flustered, I let out a loud sigh.

Just as I finished sighing, a Black Sedan stop in front of the store, I was going to ignore it, until I noticed just who was inside the car; it was Paul and a gray wolf on the driver's side _"Just what has my little brother gotten himself into now?"_ I wondered.

As Paul got out of the car, I crossed my arms, in my mind, I was quite upset that I had to put up with that horrendous experience just before, while my own brother was probably 'enjoying' himself. As the Black Sedan drove off, I approached Paul "Just where the have you been!" I yelled "You have no idea, what I've just been through! Who was that?! And why do you smell like a wolf?" I ranted "Well?!" I shouted, waiting for an answer, meanwhile, I could hear Nathan giggling to himself from the side.

"Ah, well, first of" stuttered Paul, clearly surprised at my behavior, he raised his paws in defense, while his ears were lowered in sign of submission and fear "First, I was at a friend's uh place" answered Paul as he took a step towards the store "Second, that was a friend, whom I just made last night" spoke Paul, as he stumbled on his tail while slowly walking towards the door "And third, it's a long story" declared Paul, as he backed into the doorway, fumbling around trying to find the door handle.

I sighed heavily to myself _"It can't be helped"_ I thought, "I'll let you off this time, just make sure you look after Nathan" I reminded, I crouched down towards Nathan, "Okay Nathan, you be good for your uncle Paul okay?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" asked Nathan, his voice filled with concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon, mommy's just got some things she has to do" I assured Nathan.

Nathan then pulled me in for a tight hug "Come back soon, okay?" whispered Nathan.

"I will" I replied, returning the hug.

After a brief moment, Paul came up and stood next to Nathan "Uh, sis" asked Paul "I think it's time you start heading off" reminded Paul.

"Oh, yes" I agreed, I let go of Nathan and stood up, straightening myself out "well, this is it, you remember what to do right?" I asked Paul.

"Yep, don't worry, as long as Nathan's with me, he'll be fine" assured Paul, as he patted Nathan's head.

"Right, goodbye then" I declared, looking at both Nathan and Paul, I waved my paw in the air, and they did the same in response. Feeling nervous, I turned around and walked away.

 **Paul's Point of View**

As Nicole walked deeper into the city, I felt a deep feeling like I'd forgotten to tell her something _"Oh well"_ I thought. Suddenly, I heard Nathan speaking to me "You smell funny, Uncle Paul" revealed Nathan as he covered his nose.

I took a sniff at myself in response "must be the smell of wolf and alcohol, boy I need a shower" I mumbled. "So, how about we head inside" I insisted "Come on" I beckoned Nathan, holding out my paw.

 _"Back into familiar territory,"_ I thought to myself, as we entered the store.

"Ah, you're finally back, so, where've you been?" asked John.

"Ah, well, you know places" I answered back, as I hung up my coat

"Well, I met your sister just then" revealed John

"Mmmhm" I mumbled, as I crouched down towards Nathan "How about you take a look around, explore for a bit?" I asked Nathan.

"Okay" replied Nathan, as he went off, in exploration of the store.

I got back up and turned to John "And how was it?" I asked.

"She seemed to be worried about something" stated John

"Uh yeah, it's nothing worry about" I assured.

John walked closer towards me, he took a glance to where Nathan was and turned back towards me, "I noticed your sister has a kit, but uh, she isn't married" he whispered.

My heart started beating faster _"He's asking too much, better come up with something"_ I thought. "Well uh, it's sort of a family business I'm afraid" I declared. "Technically you're family as well, but you don't need to know, not yet anyway," I thought to myself.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, just got a bit too curious, you see" replied John.

I started to feel a small bit of guilt residing within me, I felt the urge to tell him everything, but I couldn't.

Suddenly I heard the shop door swing open, and the shopkeeper's bell being rung, both John and I stared at whoever entered the shop, it was Nick.

"Oh hey, Nic.." I stopped mid-sentence, I felt my eyes widening and my ears lowering in realization, _"Crap"_ I thought to myself, "Nathan's here, Nick's here, if Nathan sees him, then John's going to find out!"

Quickly I rushed over and shoved Nick out the door "Nick, I have something very important I need to talk to you about outside!" I blurted out.

As the door closed on us, I turned to Nick "What are you doing here?" I blurted.

"Calm down Paul, I just came here to talk to you" replied Nick in an annoyed tone, as he straightened his clothes.

"You want to talk? Fine not here, let's go someplace else, just give me a second" I replied, I went back into the store to get Nathan and to say goodbye to John "Nathan? Come here, we're going" I beckoned, as I grabbed my coat.

I turned to John "I'm going to end my shift early if that's alright with you" I asked John.

"Sure, nothing much happening anyway" he answered. As Nathan walked towards me, I heard John mumbling to himself "The resemblance.."

As the door closed, I made sure John wasn't looking, luckily, he went back towards the back of the store. I took Nathan outside, towards Nick "Dad!" shouted Nathan in excitement, as he ran towards Nick, hugging his legs tightly.

Nick smiled at Nathan as he looked down at him "Hey bud, what are you doing here?" asked Nick.

"Mom needed to do something, so she left me with Uncle Paul" replied Nathan

Nick then turned towards me "So, how about a cup of coffee? I'm buying" offered Nick.

 **Author's Comments: Things to do**  
 **-Think of a cafe name**  
 **-Think of the name of Nick's mom *for future use.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Downtown Zootopia: Nick's Point of view**

I held Nathan's paw as we headed off in the direction of the cafe, the joyful smile he had unearthed the inner guilt I bore, the guilt of not being a proper father for him. I felt so useless, unable to be a part of his life.

I turned to Paul, "So how old is he?" I whispered, making sure that Nathan couldn't hear.

"He just turned seven, his birthday was just two days ago" whispered Paul.

I glanced back at Nathan, who was just peering at the surrounding buildings as we walked by them _"I should have been there"_ I thought to myself, I shook the thought aside.

I glanced back at Paul, I was curious as to what happened to him last night "So what happened last night, with Emily?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in curiosity.

"Nothing happened, if that's what you're wondering" revealed Paul

"So you two didn't" I whispered to Paul, while glancing over to Nathan, just to make sure he wasn't listening.

"Christ, Nick, why would you even think that?" interjected Paul, shocked by my assumption, "I mean, jeez, we only just met last night" stated Paul, trying to recover from the shock.

"Well, I was just wondering" I assured Paul.

"You know just forget it, what happened last night is in the past" declared Paul, as he flung his arm around my shoulder. "Anyway, how far till we reach that cafe of yours?" asked Paul.

"Not much further, it's just up ahead" I revealed,

Suddenly, I felt my paw which was holding on to Nathan drag behind. I looked back at Nathan to what was wrong, only to catch him rubbing his eyes in a tired manner. "Hey, what's wrong bud?" I asked Nathan, in a friendly manner, as I knelt down to his level.

"Nothing Dad, just tired" yawned Nathan, as he did a little stretch.

"Tired eh? Well, we can't have that now can we?" I replied as I scooped Nathan up, resting him on my shoulders.

"Dad, I'm not that tired..." mumbled Nathan as he dozed off in between my shoulders, resting his head on my head. For some reason, it felt comforting to have him resting there, close to me, carefree of the worries of life.

"Fatherly instincts finally kicking in eh?" smiled Paul as he whispered into my ear

"Yeah" I replied as I heard Nathan snoring on my head.

 **Downtown Zootopia Twin Peaks Café**

After a short walk, we finally arrived at Twin Peaks Café, inside, various mammals were enjoying cups of coffee, slices of cakes, sandwiches and other things you would find in a Café at this time of day.

This was the place where you'd find every cop in Zootopia during their lunch breaks, luckily for us, lunch doesn't start till an hour later, so there was no need to wait in line.

Surprisingly enough, Nathan was still asleep "Mom" mumbled Nathan, as he hugged the back of my head.

As we approached the cashier to place our order, I turned to Paul "Just regular coffee?" I asked.

"Yeah, nothing special" replied Paul

I turned towards the cashier who was a Snow leopard "Two cups of regular coffee please, and a blueberry muffin" I ordered.

"Make that two muffins" added Paul, I gave Paul a confused look "It's for Nathan" he replied. I turned back to the cashier, who began processing our order.

"Is that to go?" she asked.

"No" I answered.

"Name please," she asked.

"Nick Wilde" I replied.

"That'll be fifteen dollars" stated the Snow leopard.

I handed her the fifteen dollars, being careful not to disturb Nathan from his nap on my head. _"Now all we have to do is wait"_ I thought to myself. Paul and I moved over towards the corner of the Café, seating ourselves on the couch, I carefully lifted Nathan from my shoulders and plopped him on the couch, he huddled up into a ball as he slept peacefully.

"He really is a cute little thing isn't he?" I whispered to Paul, as I watched over Nathan.

"Yeah, they always find a way to melt your heart," replied Paul "listen, Nick, I've been meaning to ask, why are you here?" asked Paul.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" I asked, unsure as to what he meant. Paul just stared at me with a look of sincerity before continuing.

"Nick, please, I need to know, you found out about Nathan and Nicole, we've all moved on, so why are you here?" questioned Paul.

"Paul I…" Paul raised his paw to silence me.

"Nick, if it's the guilt of responsibility, you don't need to worry about it. I just want to know"

I tried thinking of something to tell him, but my thinking quickly led me to other personal thoughts. I thought about how lonely I actually was in the city, lonely in terms of a relationship, I thought about the lack of purpose I have, although being a cop and solving cases with Judy gave me one, it quickly became repetitive and boring, just like hustling with Finnick. I realized that I had forgotten how it felt to care about someone, I cared about Judy, just not the same as I cared for Nicole. I loved her, at one point I even thought about making her my mate.

I looked at a still sleeping Nathan, he was someone who looks up to me, someone who needs me, I couldn't let him down. I guess in the end, I just wanted a family of my own, someone to protect, someone to share the wonders and joys of life, someone to love and to love me back.

"Paul, I just want to mend my relationship with Nicole, I want to be a part of her and Nathan's life, I just want to be there for them" I revealed truthfully.

Paul spent a while thinking, contemplating my words "Alright Nick, I'll trust you on that, but if I ever catch you with someone else" ranted Paul.

"You won't trust me" I assured Paul.

"Nick Wilde" I heard someone beckon

"Our order must be up" I stated, as I looked at the cashier looking at our direction.

"Don't worry, I'll get it" offered Paul.

As Paul left to fetch our order, I looked at Nathan, sleeping on the couch right next to me. He began to stir as he mumbled in his sleep "Dad... don't go" mumbled Nathan.

"Don't worry bud, I'm not going anywhere" I whispered to Nathan as I gently caressed his head.

Paul came back with two cups of coffee, and two muffins on a tray "Need any help?" I asked.

"No, it's fine" he replied, as he placed the things on the table in front of us. "Hey Nick, watch this" whispered Paul as he grabbed a blueberry muffin, he began wavering it in front of Nathan's nose.

Nathan's nose began twitching slowly, as his eyes slowly opened, Nathan got up and did a little stretch, yawning as he did "I smell food" yawned Nathan.

 _"Heh, that's cute"_ I thought to myself. "Finally awake sleepyhead?" I joked.

"Where are we?" mumbled Nathan, as he rubbed his eyes.

"We're at the Café sleepyhead" I answered Nathan, as I patted his head.

"What's that delicious smell?" asked Nathan, as he began sniffing this air

"It's your favorite, blueberry muffins" answered Paul.

Nathan's face changed from being tired to being excited the instant he heard those words, with two paws he grabbed one of the muffins sitting on the table and began to bite down on the little treat.

 _"Blueberries, no denying it, he's mine alright"_ I thought to myself, as I watch him eating the muffin.

We were enjoying this calm peaceful moment until Paul's phone began ringing, I saw how troubled he looked again, he looked quite reluctant to answer the call, but he did so anyway.

"Hello...alright, I.., no we just...really? Oh thank you, thank you so much" blurted Paul, as the call ended, Paul turned towards me with a look of relief on his face.

"Listen, Nick, I need to go and fill out some papers, can you watch after Nathan for a bit?" asked Paul.

"What, me? Look after..." I blurted out, why looking back at Nathan.

"Yes, yes" interrupted Paul "come on Nick, it's really important, it'll only be for a moment" pleaded Paul, as he put on his coat.

"Why can't you take him with you?" I asked, unsure if I was ready for this heavy responsibility.

"It'll only take a minute, I won't be long" blurted Paul as he ran out the Café

 _"He didn't even drink his coffee"_ I thought to myself, as I stared at his untouched steaming cup of coffee.

I looked down at Nathan, he looked up at me, still chewing on the muffin, he stared at me with a look of curiosity "Dad" asked Nathan.

"Yes, Nathan" I replied, giving him a welcoming smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure, ask away" I replied, wondering what he would ask about.

"Did it hurt?" he asked.

"Did what hurt?" I asked back, unsure what he was asking about.

"When mom scratched you, did it hurt?" he asked again.

"Yes, yes it did, but it's fine now" I assured Nathan, giving him a big smile.

"Okay" replied Nathan, as he continued munching down the muffin.

I took a sip of coffee, tasting the bitter taste _"Forgot to put the sugar in"_ I thought to myself, I placed down the cup, and grabbed the other muffin on the table, I began to munch down on my own muffin.

"Dad," asked Nathan.

"Yes Nathan" I replied again, as I was biting down on my muffin, tasting the mixture of blueberries and muffin dough

"Can I ask you another question?" he asked.

"Sure" I replied, with a mouth filled with muffin.

"How come, you never come home?" asked Nathan. I was afraid he might do this, ask me something that I couldn't answer him

"Well...what does your mother say?" I asked.

"Mom says that it's because you're always busy, but I think she's lying" revealed Nathan, he sounded so disappointed.

"Well Nathan, police work is a really really busy job, it takes almost all of my time just to do my job" I lied.

"Then where do you sleep?" inquired Nathan, more curious than disappointed now.

"I sleep in my office" I explained.

"You have an office?" questioned Nathan.

"Well, not really, it's just a cubicle" I revealed.

"Oh, okay" replied Nathan as he returned to look out the window.

As I looked at Nathan, I thought back to when I was around his age, I felt that it was my responsibility to make sure that no one hurt him in any way. "Nathan" I began.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled in reply.

"Do, do you get bullied in school?" I asked, concerned if anyone would hurt him just because of his species.

"Well… I used to in my old school, they used to pick on me just because I was a fox" replied Nathan in a saddened tone, as his ears drooped downwards. I felt anger by the fact anyone would hurt him just because he was a fox, just like I was. I gave Nathan a big tight hug, pulling him in, wrapping my arms around him.

"Nathan, if anyone ever bullies you again, you tell me, okay?" I added.

"Okay Dad"

I let Nathan go from the hug, I realized how in reality, he was just like me, but he was still quite innocent in this harsh world of ours.

"Hey, how about we go for some milkshakes later?" I suggested.

"With blueberries?" asked Nathan in excitement, wagging his little bushy red tail.

"Yep" I replied, smiling at his excitement over blueberries.

Suddenly Nathan let out a gasp, as he pulled himself closer towards me, lowering his ears in fear, with his tail curled up as he hid himself behind me.

"What's wrong Nathan?" I asked concern about his sudden change in behavior.

"It's that scary rabbit from yesterday" he revealed.

"Who?" I asked, wanting to know who made him so scared.

"Her" whispered Nathan, as he pointed towards the entrance of the café. I stared at what his paw was pointing at, the culprit was none other than Judy.

"Nathan, you don't need to worry about Judy, she's harmless" I tried to assure Nathan. 'harmless' I thought to myself. Nathan didn't seemed convinced "I'll show you" I added.

"Hey Judy, over here" I beckoned to Judy, waving my arm in the air.

"Dad don't" whimpered Nathan, as he hid behind me.

"Oh hey Nick, what are you doing here?" asked Judy.

"Oh you know carrots, just here for the coffee" I replied.

"You and your coffee, anyway what do you have there?" asked Judy, gesturing towards a still hiding Nathan.

"Judy, I'd like you to meet my son Nathan" I declared. "Say hi Nathan" I told Nathan as I tried to move out of the way.

"H-hello" muttered Nathan, as he clung tightly to my back.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you" assured Judy. Nathan was still reluctant in trusting Judy, as he still hid behind me, trying to hide from Judy.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a bit shy" I assured Judy, "anyway, what are you doing here fluff?" I asked.

"Well Nick, unlike you, some of us have to work, and since my partner is _'busy'_ I'm on parking duty" revealed and annoyed Judy.

"How about I make it up to you, we're going for milkshakes later, care to join us?" I offered.

"I'd love to, but I can't skip parking duty" stated Judy.

"Come on Carrots, I'm sure the Chief won't mind," I told Judy. After a bit of thinking, Judy replied.

"How about this, I'll finish up around here, then I'll meet you two there later" suggested Judy.

"Sounds like a plan Carrots" I replied.

"Right then, see you guys then" declared Judy, as she left the café.

I waved Judy a goodbye, as I felt Nathan come out from hiding behind me.

"See, Judy's nice isn't she?" I asked Nathan.

"I guess so" replied Nathan, in reluctance.

"Come on, let's go get some milkshakes" I announced.

 **Savanna Central Zootopia The Mockingbird Restaurant: Nicole's Point of view**

 _"I'm sorry, we're looking for someone more qualified"_ I don't know how many times I've heard those words today, then again who could blame them, I'm an arctic fox with not much qualifications, who would hire me?. The Mockingbird Restaurant is the last place on my list of hiring, the interview with the manager; an elderly black bear, had ended. I learnt not to get my hopes up as I waited to hear those crushing words again _"I'm sorry, we're looking for someone else"_

I waited outside the manager's office, thinking about my chances of getting this job, I got out my phone and began browsing through my gallery, I stopped at a very personal and special photo, it was a photo Paul took of Nathan when he was just a newborn, there he was, wrapped up in his little blanket, covered in dark brown fluffy fur.

"Aww, that's adorable" I heard someone whisper.

I jumped at the sudden voice of the stranger, I looked at just who was peering over my shoulder; it was a female Otter.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just curious" blurted out the Otter in defense.

"It's alright, It's alright, no harm done" I replied, trying to calm the Otter down.

"Really? Because I can take a hint" questioned the Otter.

"No, really it's fine" I assured the Otter.

"Oh thank God, because the last time this happened, let's just say it didn't end well..." announced the Otter.

"Uh huh" I mumbled in reply.

"Nicole White?" I heard someone beckon.

I turned towards the source of the voice, it was the manager "Your résumé looks appealing enough, there's a shift here tonight, we'll see how you handle, and if you work well, you're hired" announced the manager.

"Thank you so much for giving me a chance" I replied, glad that I was given at least a chance to prove myself.

"Don't worry about it" assured the manager, the manager then looked at the Otter. "Oh Isabel, I'll leave Nicole under your charge, make sure she's ready for tonight" ordered the manager.

As the manager returned to his office, the Otter walked up next to me "I guess we're going to be co-workers now eh?" stated the Otter.

"Yep" I replied.

"I'm Isabel by the way" revealed the Otter.

"I'm Nicole" I answered back.

 **Savanna Central Zootopia Robert's Frosted Glass: Nick's Point of View**

As Nathan and I sat next to the frosted up window, I thought about all the memories I had about this place, though we were poor, I remembered how Dad used to bring me here occasionally. It wasn't much, but to eight years old me, it was the best thing in the world.

Seeing Nathan there happily slurping down his milkshake through the straw, made me realized why Dad brought me here, it was so he could make his son happy, to make it a father and son thing, I remembered how this special moment was only shared between me and Dad.

As I looked at Nathan enjoying himself, it made me want to show my Dad, that just like him, I have someone to share my own father-son moments.

"You like the milkshakes?" I asked Nathan

"I love them, they taste like happiness" declared Nathan, giggling as he tried to drink without the straw, only to get some cream on his nose.

I grabbed a tissue, provided by the table, and begun to wipe his nose. "Achoo!" sneezed Nathan.

"You know Nathan, my Dad used to bring me here when I was little," I told Nathan, as I disposed of the tissue.

"Did you enjoy it?" asked Nathan, looking up at me with those shimmering blue eyes of his.

"I loved it, it was the best thing in the world" I revealed.

"Grandpa Sounds amazing, I wish I can meet him" stated Nathan.

"Ah, well..." I mumbled, as I thought of how to introduce Nathan to Dad, and Mom as well. They'll love him, I'm sure of it, but then they'll want to know about Nicole, and oh boy, I do not want to be there when that happens.

"I asked Mom about grandpa once, she just said that he went somewhere far away," stated Nathan "don't tell Mom, but I don't think he's coming back" whispered Nathan.

"Well Nathan, one day, I'll take you to meet my Mom and Dad, okay?" I promised, I couldn't keep him away from Mom and Dad forever, sooner or later he'd have to meet them eventually.

"Okay, it's a deal," said Nathan.

As Nathan returned to drinking his milkshake, I noticed a familiar gray and white blur coming to a halt in front of the frosted window. A gray figure in the shape of a rabbit emerged from the white blob, and made its way towards the entrance, making its way towards us.

"Hey, Nick" bellowed Judy.

"Hey Carrots" I replied. Judy sat herself next to Nathan, much to his discomfort. The milkshakes seemed to have soften him up, as he was curious with Judy, but he still kept his distance.

Judy looked at Nathan in awe "Look at you, you're just the most adorable thing ever" stated Judy.

"Since you're here," I started "want me to buy you something?" I offered.

"Sure, Nick, I won't be here long though" replied Judy.

"Well, any request?" I asked.

"Just a Vanilla ice cream, thanks" replied Judy. I got up and headed towards the counter to order Judy's shake.

 **Judy's Point of View**

As I waited for Nick, I looked around, studying the place, it'd looked just like something from the 1940s. Looking around, I noticed that Nathan was looking at me curiously.

"What's it like being a cop," he asked.

"Well it's fun, but serious work" I replied, giving him a warm smile

"Is it hard?" he asked again.

"Well, it was in the beginning, but I got used to it" I answered.

"Okay," he replied.

A moment of silence passed between us, silence, boring silence, I couldn't stand it, the silence between us quickly got on my nerves. I tried to make some conversation with Nathan.

"So what do you know about Nick?" I asked, wondering how much does he know about the father that never was there.

"Well... not that much, but I do know that he's the best dad ever!" bragged Nathan, a nice wide smile on his face.

 _"Heh, everyone always thinks their parents are the best"_ I thought to myself. I began to think about my own parents, and how they were doing with all my younger siblings and a few grandkits to look after. My thoughts were interrupted by Nathan, who says the one thing almost every kit or cub says.

"I need to go to the bathroom" uttered Nathan

"Oh, I'm sure there's one here" I replied, I turned to ask the elderly Mountain goat seated behind me "Excuse me, do you know where's the bathroom?" I asked politely.

"Sure, it's just over there, to the right" pointed the goat.

"Thanks" I replied, as he returned to gazing at the newspaper

I turned back to Nathan "Come on, follow me" I beckoned, I led Nathan towards the bathrooms, "are you going to be alright in there by yourself?" I asked Nathan, as we stood outside the bathrooms.

"I'll be fine" replied Nathan, as he went inside. As I waited outside, I noticed Nick walking towards me.

"Where's Nathan?" asked Nick.

"He's in the bathroom" I replied

"Okay, anyway, here's your ice cream" declared Nick, as he handed me my vanilla ice cream on a cone.

"Thanks, Nick, listen, it's been one year since we solved that Night Howler case, so I've been thinking," I started _"now's the moment Judy, ask him, ask him out now,"_ I thought "maybe we should celebrate with dinner? Tonight?" I asked.

"Sure Carrots, dinner sounds great" replied Nick with his signature smile.

 _"Oh my gosh, he said yes, woohoo Judy! Yes! Okay, well it's not a date, but it's still something"_ I thought

"Great Nick, I'll see you there" I added, as I walked out the door, tasting the ever so sweet ice cream.

"See you later fluff!" shouted Nick.

 **Nick's Point of View**

 _"Dinner with Carrots, I hope the food there's nice"_ I thought to myself _. "Hmm, Nathan seems to be in there for quite a while, I should go check on him"_

"Nathan, are you alright in there?" I asked, wondering what took him so long.

"I'm fine Dad" replied Nathan

"Alright, don't take too long" I replied back.

Feeling reassured, I felt my phone buzzing, I checked just to see who was messaging me

 _'Hey Nick, I realized that I forgot to tell you where we're having dinner, it's a place called the Mocking Bird Restaurant, oh and wear something nice._

 _-Judy_

 _"Wear something nice, looks like Hawaiian shirts are a no go, I'm sure I can scrounge up something nice to wear"_ I thought to myself. Suddenly my phone started buzzing again, I checked who was messaging me, only to find that it was from Paul.

 _'Where are you guys!? I left you with Nathan for one minute and you guys disappear! Reply now._

 _-Paul_

 _"Oh boy"_ I thought to myself.

 **Author's comment: I wanted to upload this earlier, but I just kept adding more and more. Anyway, I'm sure you guys can see the conflicts about to occur in chapter 13. Suggestions are always appreciated so leave some in the review section.**

 **Also, I would like to thank: Machine Dragon Nero, Omnitrix 12 and Lone-Wonderer for all the support and feedback and suggestions they have given me, and thank you to all you guys and gals, for giving my story a chance in the ocean and oceans of Wilde-Hopps fan-fictions. Thank You All So Much!**

 **Also,** **thank you to MelyRomo1983 for the Cafe name. The only one who answered to the things I need to think about in the last chapter.**


End file.
